THE FUTURE IS WRITTEN IN THE STARS
by Tonyrobbertsen
Summary: Although Steve thought that he had his life right on track, time and faith might tell him otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

**THE FUTURE IS WRITTEN IN THE STARS**

**A/N I write about characters of The Streets Of San Francisco only for fun. They still belong to Quin Martin. I hope you enjoy reading.**

Chapter 1.

Normally decorating the Christmas Tree brought happy memories to Jeannie's mind followed by a big smile on her face. This time it made her cry. It had been a very difficult year for Mike, Steve and her although it had started so beautiful a year ago with Christmas.

She had noticed that Steve had been secretive and nervous when she was trying to find out what present he would give her. Jeannie had bought Steve a watch with the inscription at the back "For Always Yours Jeannie" and for Mike she had bought a new white shirt with tie.

The exchanges of the gifts happened always after mass at Christmas Eve. The last three years they celebrated Christmas at Mike's house at De HARO Street. This year though Steve insisted to do it at his place at Union Street. He would even conjure the most delicate meal for them. Jeannie wasn't allowed to cook this time. During dinner Steve was changing glances with her. It felt to Jeannie as if he wanted to ask her something. After doing the dishes it was time for the gifts.

First it was Mike's turn. He had to open his gifts, which bought his kids for him and then he handed his kids his presents. He had one for each of them. It was small enough to fit in an envelope. Steve gave Jeannie the honor to open it. Jeannie's face beamed reading what was printed on the gift certificate; a ski trip to Lake Tahoe for a week at the beginning of the new year. Steve hugged Mike affectionately.

Then it was Jeannie's turn. Steve insisted he would be last. As well Mike as Steve were delighted with Jeannie's gift. Steve teased her saying "Now I have to wear the watch inside out, so everyone sees your loving words."

At last it was Steve's turn. Jeannie would find out why Steve wanted to be last. Steve picked up a little box from under the tree walked towards Jeannie kneeled asking "Jeannie Stone do you want to marry me, become Mrs. Steven Keller?" Steve startled Jeannie didn't answer straight away. She knew Steve loved her and she him for certain still this she hadn't expected yet. She was speechless. Even scraping her throat didn't help. She needed to find her voice back. She saw the despair looking straight into his green eyes. She could already see him think "Oh no she doesn't want to marry me."

She spoke with a tremor in her voice and tears in her eyes "Yes, I want to marry you silly. Since I saw you for the first time, I knew I would be your wife. It was only the question when ". Steve opened the box took out the engagement ring and shoved it on her left ring finger. Jeannie was stunned by the beauty of the ring; a band of rose gold with a diamond decorated at the top and the end with a small band of white gold. She thanked him with a long kiss.

Around three a.m. Christmas morning Mike was tired and called a cab to drive him back to De HARO Street making the remark with a smile "Jeannie I think you won't go home with me"

"Right Mike I won't go home with you. But no need to worry Steve and I will be on time so I can cook. I haven't forgotten that you have invited Irene to join us."

After Mike was picked up by the cab Jeannie and Steve could celebrate their engagement at their own way. Steve lifted Jeannie up to carry her upstairs to his bedroom. Next year it would be their bedroom till they had found a house of their own. While they kissed each-other Steve carried her over the threshold as foretaste for their wedding night. He whispered into Jeannie's ear.

"Yes, babe practice makes perfect." Jeannie answered teasing.

Like they have done often before they made love for hours. Time didn't matter at that moment. By that time, it was time to go to sleep eventually the radio clock showed them it had already turned 5:30 a.m. Realizing that Steve had to work on December 25th as 26th starting 1 p.m. they went to sleep. Entwined they fell asleep. They awoke after Tanner had called Steve four times and let the phone ring out. Steve had instructed his friend well. He had to keep calling till he would answer. 11:35 a.m. Steve finally answered the call. He awoke Jeannie so she could shower after him while he would prepare a quick breakfast; a cup of coffee, juice and a few sandwiches with chicken and salad. 0:15 p.m. they were on their way to De HARO Street to drop Jeannie off as agreed. After work he would join them for dinner.

But If Steve would made it on time they would learn. After taking Jeannie home Steve kissed her goodbye adding "Angel see you about 8 tonight"

"Yes till 8 if your work will go for the girl. I know you Keller. You are obsessed by your work like Mike. The reality of the life of a cop's wife I know. Normally I wouldn't mind Christmas is an exception" Jeannie warned him before he headed for Bryant Street.

"And what if I won't appear or later."

"I won't marry you." Jeannie spoke teasing. Seeing the look on Steve's face she added quickly laughing "At least not right away. Noticing she was kidding him he waved throwing her a kiss while he drove away.

The moment he entered homicide Tanner told him there was a lunatic, a former co-worker, keeping a lot of people hostage in the exclusive restaurant Sam's Grill and Seafood Restaurant. The former colleague was armed with a Kalashnikov, two handguns and grenades.

To save all people Steve, who had the lead, had to make a blueprint. A swat team would assist since it was the first Christmas all places were occupied. According to a witness a waiter who could escape Steve and his men as a backup team. With four patrol cars who would seal the area around the area of the restaurant and Tanner, Haseejian, Jennings and Rodriquez he would try to talk the man out.

Final after 4 hours of talking and negotiating the man, Clark Garrison was prepared to let the hostages go in change for an unmarked car and a police officer to use as a driver and a shield. He would let the hostages go as soon as the car was parked in front of the restaurant's door and the officer by his side probable to use as a shield. The choice was easily made. Steve had to be that particular officer. He was the fastest with their specials, which Tanner or Healy had to hide beneath the rider's chair.

The plan was as follows: Steve would enter the restaurant in his shirt showing he was unarmed in exchange for all the guests and staff of Sam's Grill. If they were safe meaning without shooting range of Garrison Dan would drive the car in front of the door. Meanwhile the sharpshooters of the SWAT team were preparing to take their change to eliminate Garrison without hitting Steve. And the patrol cars had to blockade the crossing at Bush Street and Battery Street. When Garrison would see that and be diverted for a sec Steve would grab his gun and get Garrison death or alive.

This happened all around 4:55 p.m. Jeannie not aware of what was going on was pretty busy with their Christmas dinner. She had thought that Mike would lend a hand but no since Irene had arrived Mike had only eyes for Irene, who was the first woman after her mam who got Mike interested in next to his job. She knew for Steve she would always have priority. She was his life. And he was her life. She couldn't imagine a life without him. Besides she would never ever take her engagement ring off.

Inside the restaurant at Busy Street and outside the tension got higher and higher. When the car was prepared for and everybody was at the right place Steve jumped into the car and drove to Sam's Grill entrance and parked it as agreed. He got out in his shirt with the hands up into the air so Garrison could see he was unarmed.

Convinced Steve was truly honest Garrison opened the door and all hostages were released. Steve told them to cross the street where officers and paramedics were waiting for them. Some thanked him and wished him luck.

Now the time of the truth was there. Garrison yelled at him he should come in. Steve obeyed, entered and closed the door to be strip searched by the perpetrator.

"You can be lucky you spoke the truth coming unarmed officer" Garrison spoke agitated pointing his gun at Steve's head. Garrison's eyes told Steve enough. Garrison looked as a haunted animal. One wrong move and he would die.

"Garrison my name is Steve Keller. I will make sure you can get away. Tell me what to do." Steve responded calm.

"We will exit the restaurant and you will walk in front of me like a shield. Once at the car you open the door, get in. I will follow. You start the engine and just drive till I say stop."

No sooner said than done. The marksmen had no change to take Garrison out. For Healy the sign to warn all the other officers that Garrison and Steve were driving towards them. The minute one spotted the car all patrol cars blockaded the crossing Bush Street Battery Street. As Garrison saw the cars appear, he panicked and yelled "That wasn't the deal" looking outside. Time for Steve to grab for his gun beneath the chair. Out of the blue both had pointed a gun at each other.

"Garrison lay that weapon down and raise your hands you are all surrounded by cops." Steve said slowly. Garrison seemed to listen. He handed Steve his gun and climbed out of the car while Steve still pointed his gun pointing at Garrison. However out of the car he kicked Steve in the stomach. Steve's gun fell on the ground. A fight for the gun started. In the heat of the fight the gun went off. Tanner and a few men who were trying to eliminate Garrison came quickly nearer. They saw Garrison rise ready to run away. Two shots were heard Garrison fell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Within a sec Tanner checked on Garrison, who seemed to be death to head to Steve who didn't move. Seeing a big stain of blood at Steve's shirt at his left side he yelled to call an ambulance. It seemed to take hours. Steve was running in and out of consciousness. It became scary when Steve started to gasp for breath. No one knew how to help. Tanner felt helpless. He could only scream "Help he is suffocating."

To his relieve the ambulance arrived and two paramedics jumped out to rush to Steve. Dr. Schaefer one of the paramedics opened Steve's shirt, putted his stethoscope near the wound and listened. The look at his face told all it was critical.

"Warren, I need your help. Give me a scalpel asap and an intubating tube. His left long has collapsed. He needs air." Doctor Schaefer yelled that to the other paramedic.

As soon as Schaefer had the scalpel, l he made a deep incision through Steve's skin and lung. He shoved the tube in and all heard air escaping. The paramedics looked relieved. They loaded Steve on a stretcher and into the ambulance to drive to General Hospital with sirens.

"Doc what are his chances? I need to tell his family." Tanner asked.

"He has a good chance now. You can tell his family"

At De HARO Street Jeannie was pacing up and down the living room. Her fiancée was late again. Dinner was ready. The table was set. If Steve would appear, they could start. They all were hungry. At the same moment Mike wanted to switch the TV on for the 8:30 p.m. news he heard a car stop. Assuming it would be Steve Mike opened the door yet. However, Tanner and Healy entered the room. They couldn't hide how extremely upset they were.

No way they couldn't when Jeannie came running out of the kitchen beamingly expecting to see Steve. First, they noticed her disappointment, which in a split second turned into fear looking at them.

"Bill what happened to Steve? I can read your face. You come to tell us that Steve won't make it." Jeannie said looking as if she could collapse any moment.

"I can't deny something bad has happened to Steve. We come to take you to General Hospital to him. On the way over we will fill you in." Healy replied. Jeannie and Irene grabbed their purses and coats and off they went. All tried to stay as calm as possible for Jeannie. They all knew that that young man meant the world to Jeannie. Life would become too hard to handle for her without Steve by her side. Mike said nothing. He was praying in silence.

Before Tanner had parked their car one car door swung open. It was Jeannie, who wanted to Steve. She almost fell jumping out of the car. Mike yelled she should wait for the rest. She didn't bother she run to the nurses- station of the ER to get some answers. Arriving there she was too upset and out of breath to be able to speak. Mike in her pursuit asked and explained. The nurse smiled understandingly.

"I will ask Dr. Schaefer to talk to your daughter?" The nurse spoke. Within a few minutes a man in a doctor's uniform walked into the nurses-station. Jeannie saw the nurse pointing at her. With a rather assuring smile the man walked towards her and introduced himself. He answered before Jeannie could ask a question.

"Miss Stone or do I have to say Mrs. Steven Keller?" Dr. Schaefer asked.

"We aren't married yet however he has proposed to me last evening. It is up to you." Jeannie answering swallowing.

"Ok Mrs. Keller your husband is in surgery now. I can tell you he was lucky. We thought the bullet had hit his left lung, but it scratched his lung. Since he is a healthy young man his prognosis is bright. His scratched collapsed lung will fully recover. There is one restriction." Jeannie looked afraid at the doctor. "The lung may not collapse again. We have to wait 24 hours to be sure."

"When can I see him?"

"If it is possible, I will send a nurse for you."

While they still had to wait to see Steve Mike sent Tanner and Healy home with the promise to call them if they were able to see Steve, because it was Christmas Day and their families were waiting for them.

Around midnight Jeannie heard someone calling her name. It was Dr. Schaefer himself asking to follow him. Assuming she went to Steve the doctor lead them to the family room, where he asked Jeannie and Mike to sit down. A cold shiver went through Jeannie's spine from top till toe. Mike pulled her closer to him. This had to be very bad news.

As if the physician could read their minds he spoke "Don't worry Mr. Keller is alive only he had a setback. When the surgeon was stitching his wound, his lung collapsed again. Considering it happened during surgery there is not much harm done. He will have to stay longer at ICU. You can't see him before tomorrow morning. I would advise you to go home and try to sleep a bit."

That wasn't Jeannie's intention. Eventually Mike could persuade her. He had to promise her he would take her straight to the hospital if she insisted. That didn't seem necessary after all. Steve's condition was stable. He slept like an angel with the pain meds and had no setbacks anymore, so December 26th the planned Christmas dinner could still being served only one guest less. Jeannie had to promise Steve she would store something for him. He would eat his Christmas dinner if he would be released from hospital. Steve hoped it would be on New Year's Eve so he and Jeannie could go to Lake Tahoe for a week despite his injuries. One week later he got permission to leave with the restriction to take it easy, no stress or heavy physically work.

One very good reason to postpone their mutual holidays. The other were Jeannie's finals. Between January 7th and February 28th she had 5. The ideal time would be after her last final. A vacation to close this heavy semester and time. The moment Jeannie would return from Tempe they would leave for Lake Tahoe. Mike would only see his daughter enter the house to pack her bags, kiss him goodbye and exit to go with his buddy boy on a holiday. He watched them head of with a big smile.

On their way over to Lake Tahoe Jeannie and Steve talked about their future. Both wanted to marry as soon as possible although this year would probably be too soon. If Jeannie would pass all finals, she would have her college degree by the end of July. Too less time to plan. A year later would be perfect, meanwhile Jeannie would be starting with her PhD. Steve and she had to look at which university near SF that was possible, because they would live together in Steve's apartment at Union Street or in a new apartment. That were the happy things they talked about. The less lucky issue was the fact that Steve got wounded severe again. She had thought she had lost him. Steve had to promise her to be more careful and let the others do the dangerous stuff. He did but he knew he promised her to calm ger down. The danger was the part of his job, an adrenaline kick, he had always liked. Now having a woman like Jeannie and planning to raise a family with her made him less happy with that part. The least he wanted was hurting the love of his life.

Once in their wooden lodge they had only eyes for each other. Their kisses told them how much they had missed each other. Champagne was delivered and the refrigerator was filled. To freshen up they took a shower putting hot music on. To continue dancing entwined till long after midnight. Reckoning with the next-door neighbor, they lowered the sound of their music.

After breakfast they went skiing for an hour or three to continue with a long walk. Since the area was well-known to Steve Jeannie led Steve show the way. She knew he had something in mind. He had a big smile on his face and a picnic basket. The sun shone the sky was blue they walked hand in hand through the white snow and no one to see. Suddenly a wooden shed appeared at the horizon. At the south side of the shed you had a perfect view. Steve laid the blanket on the show to invite Jeannie to eat and drink something. They fed each other strawberries or ate them together till their lips touched looking each other into their eyes and they were lost.

It felt damn good. If the weather would play along, they might could do it again. That evening they stayed in the cabin and they cooked themselves. As they went to bed Jeannie said "Steve I have never been happier in my life. I wish it could stay that way."

"Angel I also wish it would stay that way." Steve responded.

"Please be very careful when we have returned to SF and you start working again. Having you near me all the time makes it even more clear to me living without you is not living." Steve just nodded.

The next days they had to stay in their cabin. You could hardly see anything. It snowed for days. Jeannie and Steve didn't mind. They watched TV, read, talked and made love. When It snowed a little less Jeannie suggested to go to the lake to take a dive in the water in their swimsuits and swim to the middle of the Lake and back. Since Steve was the better and quicker swimmer, he stayed be her side in case she would get in problems, because the water was freezing cold. At one point he had to help her. Out of the water he carried her to their cabin. Once inside they dried off and fell shivering laughing out loud down on the bears sheet in front of the fireplace. Half an hour later a firm knock at their door. It was a surprise for Steve. She had ordered cabin service; an extended dinner with champagne. Steve was very pleased. He lifted her up to kiss her more passionate. After dinner the passion was unstoppable. This was what both wanted for the rest of their lives. Their hearts were entwined forever and always. Where they would be close to each other or thousand miles apart their hearts belonged to each other.

At the end of the week they headed home totally relaxed and full of energy. This feeling they had to hold onto for the next two months. For the rest of the time a long phone call or a quick visit had to be fulfilling, except one week after their return they might could see more of each other. Jeannie would stay a week at Mike's before she had to fly back to Tempe. Yes, might could be the right words, because a murder spree kept all officers of homicide 24/7 busy. They hadn't even time to sleep or eat. Jeannie went each day with food to Bryant Street to hit two birds with one rock, see, talk to Steve and steal a few kisses and Steve and Mike got a decent meal.

Her last day in San Francisco she spent at Union Street in the hope she could spend her last night together with Steve. Although she wanted to stay awake till Steve would come home exhaustion took its toll. She fell asleep around 3 a.m. When Steve came home finally around 5 p.m. he was pleasantly surprised. He took a shower and crawled beside her kissing her on the lips. Jeannie thought she was dreaming and smiled. As Steve cupped her face kissing her softly on her lips, she opened her eyes for a sec to close them straight away still assuming it was a dream. To open her eyes again realizing It was really Steve. She looked straight into his green eyes. She pushed him on his back to reward him with a long kiss. Their passion knew no bounds. On cloud 9 they fell asleep around 8 o'clock a.m. Due to the sun shining through the window on Jeannie's face she woke up around 3 p.m. She woke instantly Steve up her flight would leave at 4:15 and Mike could arrive any minute. They showered quickly and dressed. One minute after they were ready, they heard a familiar firm knock at the door.

"Morning no sorry I mean a good afternoon. If I wouldn't know better, I would say Steve you had a rough night but my daughter needs all the sleep she can get." Jeannie and Steve looked at each other smiling meaningful.

"You are right dad I haven't heard Steve come home. He just told me he came home around 3."

"Come on if you want to catch your flight we have to go. And buddy boy afterwards I will drive you back to your place so you can catch up some sleep."

"Yes, Mike a wonderful idea"

When they arrived at San Francisco International there wasn't any time to say goodbye properly. Jeannie could give Mike and Steve one kiss. With a sad look on his face Steve watched Jeannie's plane take off. He was already looking forward for her call that she was arrived safely. If he could make time, he would visit her.

Once again luck wasn't on their side. Their cases piled up. Mike had to ask for help from other divisions. Steve and he worked 36 hours or more without any sleep. If it would be for a week than it was to handle. However, till now it lasted already two months in a row. The exhaustion started to take its toll. A lot of mistakes were made in the reports. Their speed of reaction had decreased. Mike was afraid one day soon an accident would happen. He had talked about it with captain Rudy Olsen, whose hands were tied. There was no money for extra officers. Mike had threatened to quit his job when one of his men would be badly hurt being irresponsible exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

And it lasted and lasted. Steve had hardly time to talk to Jeannie. So, visiting her was out of the question. But Steve had to do something. Months ago, he had to promise Jeannie he would be more careful. Nowadays sleeping hardly a few hours a day and no time to eat normally or have some time off made it impossible to keep that promise. One morning he told Mike he wanted to have a few days off or he would call in sick.

"Yes, buddy boy I will try to find a replacement for you. I know you need to see my daughter and she you." Steve looked at him quizzingly. "Son you don't have to look that way. She has complained she saw you too less and that was my fault."

Feeling a little relieved Steve worked on his report half asleep. After finishing them he had to pay an informant a visit. If it wouldn't have concerned one of their cases, he wouldn't even bother to go over there. They might be able to solve one case at least.

And driving back to Bryant Street Steve was glad he had listened to his inner voice. The informant had amazing news regarding the murders of Mexican women and children. Mr. Smith told Steve within the hour a truck loaded with evidence would leave one of the warehouses at pier 9 at the Embarcadero. He decided to drive already to pier 9 after he asked dispatch to fill Mike in and ask for assistance. Steve would wait for them at the beginning of the pier.

Getting Steve's message Mike demanded Bill and Norm to take their coats and follow him. On their way over Mike filled his man in and contacted Steve to tell him to wait till he was there.

Nevertheless, at the same moment Steve heard the sirens approach he heard a motor roar. He reported Mike what had occur and he would come into action. He started his car and drove into the direction of the sound. Before he realized that a big truck was driving towards him. Steve wanted to let it stop by parking his car in front of the truck, which didn't stop. To prevent a collision Steve intended to put his car in reverse to be able to drive backwards. Due to his fatigue he reacted a second too late and turned the wheel into the wrong direction. The driver of the heavy truck pushed his car like a feather into the Bay. The officers of the patrol cars saw it happen. One of the officers called the rescue team and an ambulance to head for the Bay and dive into the water to rescue Steve. All other cars in the vicinity helped to stop the truck and apprehend the driver.

Meanwhile Mike, Bill and Dan were arrived not aware of what just had happened, asked the officers if they knew were inspector Keller was.

"Sir the driver of the truck has dumped him with his car into the water." Officer Dela Vega answered. Mike had to gasp for breath.

"Aren't you trying to rescue him." Mike yelled in panic.

"There are already two men in the water looking for him though it is very deep and dark here." Tanner didn't hesitate a moment. He took of his jacket, shoes, belt with gun to jump into the water too.

Sinking deeper and deeper with his car Steve panicked. He felt the cold water rising in the car. He had to get out of the car. He knew what to do however he felt so tired. He hardly couldn't move. How would he be able to swim?

Suddenly he saw an image of Jeannie screaming "Fight Steve you don't leave me behind." That was the sign which let him come into action. As the car was almost filled up with water, he tried to open the door. Nothing happened. He had to try something else. There was a little spot where he could take a deep breath of air, took his gun, dived and shattered the window. When he went through the glass, he cut himself deep in his hand and leg. Now he had to swim upwards. With every stroke he felt more tired. And his lungs needed fresh air instead they were filled with dirty Bay water. When he saw light and something what looked like a person all darkened and he lost consciousness. Steve didn't notice he was pulled out of the water and revived. It would take hours before Mike, Bill and Dan would be told be a doctor how Steve's condition was. Dr. Kelly told them Steve's chances weren't bright. His brains were for a few minutes out of oxygen and his left lung, which had collapsed a few months ago twice before gave problems again. And If Steve had a partner it would be wise to let her come.

"Oh, Jeannie poor girl how am I going to tell her." Mike asked Dan and Bill.

"If you want Mike, I can fly you with one of our choppers to Tempe. She can be sooner with Steve." Bill responded. Mike agreed immediately.

At their dorm in Tempe Jeannie and Janice, her roommate, had decided to go out after their dinner. All week long they had studied for their exams. An evening dancing with their friends would do them good.

While Jeannie was preparing their dinner, Janice putted on their TV to watch the 8 o'clock news. As Jeannie heard the anchorman speak "A big tragedy has taken place today in San Francisco." she came to see and hear it. All what happened in her hometown meant a lot to her.

"And viewers now more about the tragedy in San Francisco. I just got the latest report. Around 5 p.m. this afternoon inspector Steve Keller got from an SFPD- informant the information that in a warehouse on pier 9 the SFPD could find the evidence to solve a few murders of Mexican young women and children. In association with his boss lieutenant Stone hearing the names of Mike and Steve made Jeannie even more curious. A blueprint was made to apprehend them. All was set only they didn't account for the time the culprits would start their action. While the patrol cars with red light and sirens were very close a truck appeared racing towards the young inspector, whose reaction forever what reason was too late, and the heavy truck pushed the car within the inspector in it into the Bay. The car sank quicker than you could look. A few colleagues have tried to save the young man. When they finally rescued him, he wasn't breathing anymore. The paramedics have resuscitated him. They had a pulse when they brought him to Franklyn Hospital. The latest news is the tragedy that inspector Steve Keller died half an hour after his arrival in the hospital."

"No, he can't be dead. I have to see him and be with him" Jeannie repeated shaking her head repeatedly, looking like she could lose it all every minute. Janice had to call the campus nurse who had to sedate her to calm her down. As Mike and Bill arrived at the campus with the chopper, she just had fallen asleep.

Because of the whole commotion and the late time Janice and a few other friends of Jeannie startled when Mike knocked unexpectedly on their door.

"Who is there?" Janice asked rather afraid.

"Jeannie's father Mike Stone and a friend."

"Mr. Stone we are so glad you are here. After Jeannie heard about Steve's tragic death on the 8 o'clock news she cried like a wounded animal till the nurse gave her an injection to sedate her. She has just fallen asleep." Janice said with tears in her eyes.

"Have I understood it correctly Janice? Did you say they told on the news Steve died?"

"Yes Mr. Stone. That was the latest news out San Francisco. Poor Jeannie we all know Steve was her man. According to her it meant hands off and now he is gone for good." Janice dropped on a chair telling that.

"Janice that is a big mistake Steve is still alive. His condition isn't bright but still he lives."

"Is that true Mr. Stone?" All friends asked afraid they hadn't heard it right.

"Yes, I don't make such sickening jokes. If Steve had died, I wouldn't stand here so calmly. I would cry my heart out like Jeannie."

"Then you can better wake her up." Mike walked with Janice to Jeannie's bedroom. She slept tremendously restless.

"Sweetheart wake up Mike here I have to tell you something very important. Probably the best news you have heard lately." Mike spoke very calm and warm. Jeannie opened her eyes. She started to cry immediately.

"Oh, daddy how could this happen? Please tell me you were with him. I hope Steve didn't die all alone. Poor baby. "

"Please Jeannie listen to me" Mike cupped her face into his direction."

"I want to be with Steve now. I want to touch him and tell him how much I love him. Soon I will be reunited with him."

"Hell, Jeannie listen to me. Steve didn't die do you hear me Steve is still alive. Bill and I have come to bring you to him." Jeannie looked at Mike as if she thought that Mike was out of his mind.

"Yes, Jeannie believe Mike. I was with Mike in the hospital. Steve was alive and the next 24 hours are crucial." Bill added.

"I will putt the things you need in an overnight bag Jeannie than you can go with your dad." Janice tried to help. Jeannie just looked at Janice tried to say something no sound came out of her mouth though. Her legs weren't either capable of doing what they should, move. Bill carried her to the chopper. Once inside she fell asleep again and slept during the whole flight.

Although it was passed midnight Jeannie got permission to see Steve and stay a while with him. Noticing her fear the nurse paged Dr. Kelly so she could ask him what she wanted to know.

And that was a lot. Jeannie's head was one turmoil. Questions like will Steve survive this? Will he totally recover? The first thought that popped up into her mind. And another voice asked her "Jeannie are you able to handle this? It could happen again and already twice survived the third time he probably won't. And Steve didn't keep his promise. However, seeing Steve lying there she couldn't be mad at her guy. From the first time she had seen him she knew he was made for her.

As Dr. Kelly entered Jeannie only wanted to know when Steve would open his eyes. Dr. Kelly told her to answer that question it was way too soon. It would be a guess. After 24 hours he could answer.

"Okay doc than I will wait together with Steve even it isn't the usual procedure. I will sit with him and talk to him. Steve has to know how much I love and cherish him." She said determent.

"I won't mind miss Stone. I recognize true love." Dr. Kelly responded.

24 hours later Steve's condition hadn't changed. His left lung didn't fill with air the way it should. An inflammation lied in wait. Through an IV Steve got antibiotics to suppress the pneumonia and they kept Steve sleeping. It would become one heavy week for all. Jeannie stayed with Steve or Mike. Final after that week Steve wasn't kept sedated anymore, cause the antibiotics had conquered the inflammation and Steve's left lung filled normally with air. Jeannie had never been happier than as Steve opened his eyes and smiled at her and asked for a kiss. He only couldn't recall anymore what brought him in the hospital.

Very emotional Jeannie told him with Mike what had happened. She ended with "Steven Keller don't do that anymore stick to your promise. I don't know if I can take this anymore. The thought to lose you forever is unacceptable and unconceivable to me."

"Angel believe me the least I want to do is to hurt you. I love you too much." Steve answered almost inaudible.

A week later Steve may leave the hospital with his doctor's permission. However, he had to wait three weeks at least before he could return to homicide. In mutual agreement with her professors Jeannie could pass her exams when she would return. Her arrears confined to three weeks at the most.

Till the end of July all went as planned. Jeannie got her college degree at August 10th, Steve and she celebrated it again with one week in Lake Tahoe. Every minute counted. No minute was spilled. Each day they made long walks through the woods or around the lake and took a dive in the lake during the day or skinny dipping at night when the moon lit the lake, which ended always with a picnic.

After this short vacation Jeannie would return to Tempe to go for her PhD. and Steve did what he could do best, solve as much crimes as possible and keeping his promise to Jeannie, who wasn't haunted anymore by nightmares. Every night she witnessed how Steve got killed. She was with him if she wanted to help him the distance between them became wider and wider. She could pay all attention to her study.

Nevertheless, two criminals didn't care about the dreams of that young couple. They wanted to show that young apprentice of Lieutenant Stone that they didn't care he was a police officer. They had to teach Lieutenant Stone a lesson. They had warned Mike the last time when he had arrested them. They threatened to hurt one who stood close to him.

"if one of you lays a hand on my daughter you wish you had never crossed my path" Mike warned them mad as hell.

"Aren't you forgetting someone? Someone like your good- looking weasel. Inspector Steven or something?" The bigger one replied.

"Be careful! Now Stone? They seemed to know a lot about him. Both his kids could be in danger." Mike thought "If you won't to get Steve you need to come with a whole army. He is the best young officer since the last fifty years.

"My daddy's little boy is stronger than a bear. If I were you, I would take down a peg." More he didn't say. They both looked at each other and laughed demonically. When they had to disappear for more than 5 years in jail Mike felt relieved. Besides he would be notified when they would get released sooner.

The notification came too late though. Driven by anger, violence and revenge made them go after they were released. Only waiting for the right moment, which was December 2nd. Two minutes passed midnight as Steve exited the Justice building and walked to his car unaware of the danger. Steve was already half asleep, dreaming about Jeannie. During a short break around 10 p.m. he had called her just to hear her voice and tell her how much he was looking forward being with her for the next three weeks. Starting tomorrow as her plane would land at 11:05 at SF International. Every night she would lay beside him for three weeks long and he would wake up with her. It made him feel woozier.

Suddenly his police instinct told him someone was following him. When he turned around one fist hit him in the face the other in his stomach. He tried to defend himself. Impossible though against two lunatics who hit him like a punching ball. Steve lost for a sec his consciousness and fell backwards. Instead of stopping now both men kept hitting Steve viciously, yelling "Serves your dad right. We have warned him." The biggest one even started to kick Steve with his military boots. He kicked Steve wherever he could hit him, his legs, his back, his belly. As Steve begged them to stop punching him, he got kicked into his face and against his head a few times. Steve lost his consciousness. Luckily a patrol car approached. The men ran away and the officers called for assistance at Bryant Street and for an ambulance. Till Steve was stabilized and brought to County General the two patrolmen stayed with him. Then they asked dispatch to inform Lieutenant Stone and tell him they would wait for him at the hospital to fill him in.

As his phone rang for the first time Mike didn't realize that the noise, which he heard was the ringing of his home phone. He was already half asleep. Considering Mike's relationship with Steve dispatch kept calling till Mike answered. They had to ring several times till Mike answered eventually.

"Mike Stone I hope this call will better be important. Every man needs his sleep." Mike spoke not too friendly.

"Lieutenant Stone I have a very important message for you from. officers Samuels and Archer concerning inspector Steve Keller"

"Can't Steve call me himself." Mike responded still half awake.

"No sir he can't. He has been beaten up tremendously hard. Unconscious he is transported to County General. The officers wait for you there to fill you in." Officer Abrahams answered after a short silence.

"What Steve beaten up where who?" Mike was instantly awake. "I will head asap to County General." Within half an hour Mike arrived at the ER of County General. Officers Samuels and Archer told Mike what they knew. Mike thanked the officers.

Now Mike had to wait till a doctor would appear to tell him more about Steve's condition. Till then he would spend his time drinking coffee to stay awake and pacing impatience up and down the waiting room. Final at 7 a.m. a nurse was looking for a lieutenant Stone. Mike jumped forward. She asked Mike to follow her to a room further down the hall where Dr. Kelly was waiting for him.

"Lieutenant Stone I hoped to see you and that young man again at a more pleasant moment. I hoped to see you when Jeannie's and his first child would be born."

"Oh, doc if you hadn't mentioned my daughter's name, I had forgotten that her plane will land this morning around 11 o'clock. Tell me what I can tell her. Mike's eyes spoke only despair.

"Steve's condition is very critical. Until today no one beat up like this has survived. Those who had beaten him up have broken what they could fracture; his left upper thigh, his left arm, his ribs, his jaw and his cheekbone probable done with their fists. The worst and most complicated injuries are several skull fractures; fractures in the Frontal, Parietal and Occipital bones. The fracture in the Parietal Bone has caused a cerebral hemorrhage. And the fracture of the Occipital Bone was probably caused by a kick at the back of Steve's head, which damaged the brain stem, which made the young man lapse into a very deep coma. The depth of a comaeuze condition is determined on the Glascow coma scale in which the patient is assessed on three parts: Eye opening response, Motor response and Verbal response. To be totally honest, this means that Inspector Keller's chance to regain ever consciousness is very small, almost impossible. And this isn't all. We might have to remove his right kidney. The next 48 hours will be crucial. If he still lives, he might have a chance." Dr. Kelley answered looking extremely upset and sighing deeply.

"With other words doc, if I have understood it right, Steve doesn't respond on anything? He doesn't move nor speak ever again?" Mike asked. The doc could only nod. Mike felt devastated.

After 10 minutes Mike came out of the daze to ask if he may use the phone. He dialed Healy's number at the department. Thank god Healy was very early today. Mike told him what had happened to Steve and Jeannie was on her way to San Francisco by plane. Dan could read between the lines what Mike needed right now.

"Mike I will come to pick you up and I will drive you to the airport."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"Thanks Dan. It is the best I have heard since last night. I'll wait for you at the parking lot." Mike answered grateful.

An hour later both men saw Jeannie's plane land. They waited at her at gate 23. She waved and was all smiles. Approaching them she noticed Steve wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Mike don't tell me you gave Steve an extra assignment so he couldn't be on time or does he hide somewhere? Beamingly she looked around.

"No sweetheart." Mike answered sadly. Jeannie looked at Mike. At that moment she noticed his red rimmed eyes.

"No Jeannie. Let us sit down first Jeannie." Mike spoke. He saw Jeannie's eyes fill with fear. When they had sat down on the first bench Mike continued.

"Something has happened. Something terrible. Last night two men has beaten him up extremely bad. He was lucky that it was near SFPD. A patrol car made the culprits stop and disappear. After being stabilized he is brought to County Hospital. His injuries are multiple. The most severe and life-threatening are the head injuries. At this moment he is in a very deep coma. According Dr. Kelly the change that he will survive these injuries are impossible. He is afraid he will die within the next 24 hours. "

"No Mike that can't be I talked to him last night. Like I he was looking forward to spend some time with each other and you." Once again it felt as if she got suffocated.

"Dan will take us back to the hospital." Jeannie nodded.

Keeping Jeannie close beside him they entered Steve's room at ICU. They thought the nurse had pointed them the wrong room number. The man in bed between a lot of machines and IV's didn't look like Steve. His face was so swollen and black and blue that they didn't recognize him till they came closer.

A shiver went through Jeannie's body from top till toe. "Poor baby who did this to you?" She didn't get an answer of course. If she ever would that was written in the stars.

48 hours later Steve was still alive although his coma was as deep as before. And Jeannie sat by him all the time telling him how much she loved him, and she wanted him to wake up. But the longer it took the more desperate Jeannie became. In the end she became mad at Steve. Mike opened the door to enter when he heard his daughter say upset "Steve why didn't you keep your promise? I hate you for that. I can't take this any longer. I don't want to watch you die Steve. I must admit I am not that strong as I thought like my mam. She could handle the fact to wait every day till Mike came home alive. Sorry my love I can't take it anymore. I couldn't live with your death. I am the wrong woman for you." Jeannie took her engagement ring off and putted in Steve's hand. Then she exited crying. She didn't even saw Mike.

At the same moment Jeannie passed him feeling totally shattered. Mike hesitated if he should go after her. Considering the fact Steve's condition hadn't changed yet he went after her excusing himself to Steve with the words "So I think I need to talk sense into my daughter's head. Most important she must to be withhold from making the biggest mistake of her life. She won't only ruin her life also yours." He picked Jeannie's engagement ring of the bed and exited the room.

He found her back crying like a little baby on a bench near the parking lot. An elderly woman sat beside her trying to comfort her. Mike overheard a part of their conversation.

"Young lady let me know what terrible thing has occurred to you to be so grieved?" The old lady asked.

"I had to say goodbye to the man I intended to grow old with."

Then Mike intervenes "Sweetheart please we have to talk". The old lady looked peculiar at Mike.

"Don't you worry I am her father. I will take care of her if you don't mind?" Mike took her in his arms and walked with her back inside to the restaurant. He ordered two hot chocolates with whip cream and two chicken buns. While they were waiting Mike wiped her tears away. Final their order was served.

"Sweetheart do me a favor and eat and drink. One of my kids in the hospital is more than I can bear" Jeannie looked grateful to her dad." Jeannie when I entered Steve's room I overheard what you said to Steve and that you took your engagement ring of. Your words struck me like a bolt of lightning. I heard in your words your pain and anguish. I know how you feel. Once I lost your mother but there is one big difference with you and Steve. He is still alive. And I know how much you two love each other. You two have fought several battles for your love. Don't throw that away? I hope you do reconsider. If you won't I am afraid you will destroy Steve's and your life"

"Mike it is that deep love for Steve that I have to let him go. I just can't stand there and watch him die. I know he will. And all that happened to Steve in the year after we decided to marry. It tells me our love ain't supposed to exist. Mike, I want to stay with Steve but if I will do that every minute of the day, I will have to live with the fear he won't come home anymore. Every slamming of a car door or knocking at our door will freak me out. That is no life. I would hold it against Steve and that wouldn't be fair. He needs a woman who stands by him for better for worse. I'm not that kind of woman. "

"Yes, you are Jeannie. Your mom has never gone through so much as you. I admire you. Do you know what? I will bring you to De HARO STREET. You take a bath and try to get some sleep. I will go back to Steve and stay awhile with him. When I come home, I will bring food to go with me. We'll eat and talk." Jeannie nodded.

During their ride not one word came from Jeannie's lips her eyes staring into the distance. Mike guided her inside where Jeannie dropped on the couch.

"Jeannie can I leave you alone child?" Mike asked worried.

"Yes, daddy I will take a hot bath and lay down for a while" Mike left not totally reassured. Before he closed the door, he watched her walking upstairs. Jeannie filled the bathtub with water till the foam with water covered her whole boy. She let the last year pass by. Last year with Christmas she had been the happiest woman on earth, because Steve had asked her to marry him. Since that moment all odds seemed to be against them. Their love ain't supposed to be. For the third time Steve was fighting for his life and It made her feel as if she couldn't breathe anymore by the fear to lose him forever. Jeannie had never known love could hurt so badly. They weren't good for each other. Tears rolled over her face. Her whole body trembled. She slid slowly under water. She stayed under as long as possible. She tried to drown her pain. She had to make the right decision for him and her. Eventually Steve would forget about her and find the right woman after all. She would never love again. No other man could walk in Steve's footsteps.

As the water turned cold and she started to shiver Jeannie got out dried wrapped the towel around her body and laid down. She fell asleep a lot sooner than expected. Mike woke her up when he came home with their food around 8 p.m.

It had done her good. Mike was pleased to see her more cheerful. Despite he asked Jeannie if she had thought about to reconsider her decision. Jeannie looked straight at Mike answering with the words "Yes Mike I did."

"And Mike responded believing she had come to her senses.

"I still believe it is better for Steve if I am not around him anymore. I am bad luck. You can't deny that since we were engaged one accident happened after another to him. And I can't watch him die. Only the thought makes me feel so anxious that I am not able anymore to breath. Besides the nightmare that Steve's fighting for his life and I suppose to be the one who should be with him and help him to pull him through. But I couldn't be further from the truth. The nearer I try to be with the further we grow apart. That thought haunts me day and night.

Aware of the battle between her feelings and her ratio Mike decided to silence up. He would wait to ask her if she has forgotten about the one who needed her the most. He would wait a few days till she had calmed down. Because it would be Christmas Eve within two days, he asked Jeannie to decorate the Christmas tree. It would distract her a bit or bring back good memories of the latest two Christmas's the three of them so her heart would speak to her to choose for Steve.

Usually Jeannie was looking forward for Christmas since Steve came into Mike's and her life. That would be 4 years ago. Steve made Christmas again a family activity. Together with her father it was nice too although she missed her mother. Steve though let her forget about her mom. He was a big Christmas gift to both Stones. For Mike the son he always wanted to have and for her the man of her dreams. And last Christmas all her dreams became true. She was going to be Mrs. Steve Keller. And a year later all those dreams were shattered in 1000 pieces.

It would be a cold Christmas this year. She trimmed the Christmas tree to have a knowledge of time. Christmas Eve and both Christmas days Mike and Jeannie spent with each other. Mike visited Steve in the hospital as often as he could convinced that Steve would regain consciousness despite the words of Steve's physician that most people with Glasgow coma scale 4 never did.

Besides he had made the arrangement with the attending nurses and doctor would call hm as soon as Steve's condition would change for better or worse. The first change in Steve's condition was observed by Dr. Kelly 6 weeks after Steve's brutal beating. Dr. Kelly was pleasantly astonished to notice that Steve was able to breath on his own. Mike had to swallow a few times. It made him extremely emotional. "Doctor you see I know Steve would recover in the end."

"Mr. Stone this is a good beginning. However, I need to mitigate your enthusiasm. More coma patients can breathe on their own again still die getting pneumonia or another complication. Sorry it sounds very cold, however Mike you want me to be fully honest with you."

"Yes of course Dr. Kelly." Mike answered beaming knowing for certain his gut didn't fool him once again. The next week Steve seemed to respond on voices and some of his innate reflexes seemed to work again. A big step towards awakening Dr. Kelly even had to agree with Mike. Mike's men, especially Steve's friends Tanner, Healy and Haseejian saw a change in Mike's behavior. A smile appeared once again on his face. And his face became one big smile about 9 weeks after Steve's almost fatal beating.

As Tanner was pouring himself and Healy a cup of coffee, he witnessed how Mike picked up the phone. Nothing unusual you could say. This time It was. They had never seen Mike so overjoyed before. His office door swung open Mike rushed out screaming "He is going to make it. My boy has opened his eyes." He grabbed Tanner and danced with him, did a high five with Healy and kissed Norm on his forehead.

Now Mike had to go to the hospital to see it with his own eyes. He hadn't been faster since he didn't know why. If he would receive some traffic tickets he would care less. Steve had opened his eyes so this day couldn't go wrong anymore.

Entering Steve's room, he thought for a second that he had dreamt it, because Steve was laying there with his eyes closed. Walking towards Steve Mike called Steve's name and Steve opened his eyes turning his head into his direction.

Although Mike didn't know what to expect he still believed Steve had recognized him. Yes, Mike's face looked familiar to Steve, but he couldn't recall his name. He would ask that man what his name was? As Steve tried to talk only sounds came out of his mouth. "I can't speak" that thought struck Steve hard. He panicked his heart started to race. Mike witnessed all that.

"Son please calm down you have just awakened out of a coma. I am glad you opened your eyes." Mike tried to put him at ease. It didn't work. An alarm sounded. Dr. Kelly and two nurses stormed into the room. Steve tried to speak again with the same result. Steve's heartrate even increased dangerously. A sedation med was the only solution. His panic subsided and his heartrate dropped asap.

"Lieutenant Stone Steve will sleep for a while. Now I have the opportunity to talk to you. There are some important issues concerning the young man's way to recovery I have to talk to you about." Mike followed Dr. Kelly to the nurses' station.

"Doc I am all ears." Mike spoke when they were seated.

"I think you don't want to hear this Mike, if I may call you that?" Mike nodded. "Your son will have a long difficult way to go. As you already witnessed, he isn't capable to talk. He needs to learn that again. And I am afraid he also needs to learn to walk and write again. We will do some tests tomorrow to be sure."

"Are you serious?" Mike asked shocked.

"Yes, I never been more serious about something. It won't be easy for him. It will take at least 6 months if he won't get a setback during this time. I haven't seen your daughter, his fiancé for a long time. I think he could need her support." Dr. Kelly added.

To Mike's dismay and shame, he had to admit Jeannie had given her engagement ring back to Steve, the third life-threatening accident of Steve grabbed her by her throat metaphorically speaking. She went back to Tempe to get her PhD. Considered her young age Dr. Kelly could understand Jeannie totally. If the doc meant it seriously or not Mike didn't know. Besides it didn't matter. Being aware of the deep love between his kids he still couldn't comprehend how Jeannie could leave Steve. The man she had been fighting for since she had seen him being 17 years of age for the very first time. It made him feel very sad.

This sadness turned slowly into anger after the doc told him about the results of the tests he did with Steve. His buddy boy could neither talk nor walk. Writing he could at the level of a 6/7 years old child. So, if Mike wanted to talk to Steve, he should make sure Steve had his notepad and pen to write the answers down.

Day after day Mike got confronted with the battle Steve had to fight. It worn Steve down mentally and physically. Regular tears poured from Steve's eyes. The mostly used way to express his feelings till his speech would be back. According the therapist it could take months till his speech was at the same level as before. Mike became angrier and angrier at Jeannie. She had to know about the struggle Steve had to deliver every day and that she had to be by his side.

Before he flew to Phoenix, he informed Olsen, his men and Dr. Kelly that he would be gone for two days to Jeannie. Steve though he told that he would be gone two days for a meeting jobwise, so he would feel save knowing Mike hadn't abandon him.

What no one knew except Steve himself naturally that his memory had come back. Not all yet but things about himself. It came back bit by bit, his childhood, his youth, going to college and Mike becoming his partner at SFPD homicide department. He had also recurring visions every night of a young girl. She seemed to know Mike too. She was so beautiful. Her dark hair and beautiful twinkling blue eyes made her attractive but her amazing smile made her irresistible. She had all he had been looking for in a woman. All these images made him fell in love with her. When he had to calm down, he closed his eyes imagining she was his and they were planning their wedding. He decided to ask Mike when he would be back from his meeting.

Due to bad weather Mike's plane landed 2 hours later than scheduled. Since Jeannie didn't know Mike would visit her It didn't make any difference. Probably Mike would have to take back a later flight. He jumped into the first cab he saw. Within 15 minutes he arrived at Jeannie's dorm.

Hopefully Jeannie was home. He had to get this anguish of his chest. It felt as if a heavy weight laid on his shoulders. To his relief the door was opened after his first knock by an extremely surprised Jeannie. She didn't know if she had to be happy with her father's appearance. The look at his face didn't predict much good.

"Hi, Mike what a pleasant surprise? If I knew you would have come, I would have picked you up from the airport." Jeannie said.

"I won't stay long Jeannie. I will take the last flight back to SF. Someone very important to me and once to you too needs me desperately"

"I assume you are referring to Steve. Has something happened to him?" Jeannie asked with her eyes wide shut.

"Yes, he has awoken not too long ago and the damage to his brain is gigantic. Like a little child he needs to learn to walk, talk and write again. You can't imagine what hurdles he will have to take. I hope and I pray he will be strong enough mentally and physically to keep fighting. I will be there for him and you should have been too. Jeannie, I have never been so disappointed and angry with you breaking up with him when he needs you the most. According Dr. Kelley with you beside Steve there was a lot to gain." Mike spoke louder than he had intended.

One pair of blue eyes filled with tears looked offended at him. She couldn't find words to express her feelings at this moment. Her heart pounded in her chest. It wasn't the news about Steve's awakening but the news about what he had to fight against. "Poor Babe I wish I could be of any support. Despite my love for you I am bad news to you. If I would show up something would occur that would lead to your death." Jeannie thought.

"Jeannie don't tell me it doesn't matter to you?" Mike responded cupping her face so he could look straight into her moisture eyes. To be able to cry she excused herself for a few minutes to go to the restroom, where she let her tears flow. With red rimmed eyes she returned to Mike, who felt relieved, because this is what he wanted to see. She still felt for Steve meaning there was still a possibility she might would return with him to Steve, so he wouldn't have to explain to his buddy boy why his daughter had left him behind on his own.

After a long dinner in a nearby restaurant with Jeannie and her roommate Janice it was time for Mike to head to the airport. To thank Mike for the dinner Janice drove Mike accompanied by Jeannie in her old Herby to Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport. Before Mike checked in he whispered in Jeannie's ear "I hope Steve and I will see you soon."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

All the way back to their room Jeannie cried. Whatever Janice said or did Jeannie was inconsolable. Once inside Jeannie disappeared into her bedroom. She won't come out of it before the next day. Janice startled seeing her. She looked like ghost, as white as a sheet with eyes red and swollen. Jeannie had maybe slept for an hour or two nothing more. A terrible nightmare had robbed her off her sleep. Every time she had closed her eyes Steve appeared in her dreams screaming and shouting at her if she was a witch. She had no heart. How could she break up with him?

As Mike the next day visited Steve Steve's green eyes told him he was glad to see him. Besides Steve had made some progress according his therapist. He could say and write short simple sentences.

How difficult it was for Steve Mike would witness in a few minutes. He noticed Steve taking his pen and notepad.

"Steve son do you want to ask me something?" Mike asked.

"Yes … Mi….ke" Steve said very slowly.

"What Steve? Take all the time you need." Steve wrote QUESTION

"You away. I dream you and g…..rl" Steve answered. On the notepad Steve described a little girl with the words: dark hair, blue and smile. Mike didn't understand what Steve meant. Later at home Mike understood Steve meant Jeannie. A big problem. What shall he tell Steve to start with? Mike thought.

The next day Steve needed answers. It made Steve very restless, heartrate and blood pressure too high not good for his recovery. This time Steve wrote the words girl I married want to. Reading those words Mike had to swallow. He sat as close as possible to Steve laid his hand affectionately on Steve's shoulder "The girl you mean I believe is my daughter Jeannie."

"You picture Jeannie." Steve spoke.

"Yes, Steve I have" Mike took his wallet, in which he had a picture of Jeannie alone and one with Steve. He showed Steve the picture. To show Steve the picture of him and Jeannie just engaged would be inappropriate and too painful.

"Yes …that…. Is…the…...girl." Steve responded very slowly. Mike sensed Steve wanted to ask more.

"Steve, I have all the time in the world. Write it when you can't find the right words yet"

"I…saw… a…. nother….picture ….of …girl ….with a ….guy." Mike felt sorry for Steve to witness how much energy Steve had to use for this one sentence. Besides he hesitated if he should show Steve that picture. Not showing would made Steve suspicious.

As Mike showed Steve the picture, he saw Steve's eyes grow. He read questions and pleasantness in Steve's eyes.

"What do you want to ask son?" Steve tried to talk. Whatever though he tried only sounds came out of his mouth. Mike saw the despair in Steve's eyes once again. It made him feel tremendously helpless. He assumed Steve's head was a big turmoil, to many questions at one time.

"Steve take it easy. Write the questions on your memo pad." Steve smiled grateful. He took the pen and wrote: Do I know her well? How well? I and she look happy on pic. Mike had to swallow reading these questions.

"Yes, buddy boy you have often seen her. You were good friends." Mike answered very slowly. A knock on the door interrupted Mike. Nurse Hayes and Dr. Kelly entered pointing at his watch. It was already 9:30 pm long after visiting hours.

"I don't want to be rude Lieutenant, but this young man needs rest." Mike hugged Steve and left telling him he would visit him tomorrow with an old friend and colleague of him Bill Tanner. It was kind of a white lie. He had to ask Bill yet to join him. Mike hoped Bill would be able to distract Steve and forget about Jeannie.

That evening after Dr. Kelly exited his room Steve saw for the first flashes of him and Jeannie. He saw himself walking up a lot of stairs. After knocking at a door Mike opened and the girl of his dreams, Mike's daughter looked at him with two twinkling blue eyes and the most beautiful smile. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He shook her hand and introduced himself to her. So, this could be the moment they had met Jeannie for the first time. Recalling her smile Steve fell asleep with a smile too on his face.

The next day Steve couldn't wait till Mike came to ask him more about Jeannie. There were still a lot of questions to ask, which Steve needed to get answered to find at ease. Noticing Mike had brought someone with him Steve was very disappointed, uptight. If he had been able to shout at Mike, he had yelled at Mike if he was out of his mind to take a stranger with him. Regarding the fact that his brain didn't work the way it should the brain part which aimed for good behavior did what it had to do. He would be friendly to the man. The man introduced himself as Bill Tanner. His name didn't ring a bell although he looked familiar. Steve liked Bill instantly. He told Mike when Bill was getting coffee for Mike and himself and juice for Steve.

"Mike… I.. l. that Bill. He.. is… o..ne. of the.. friend…liest men… I ever me..t. Be..si..des you. I…could be…co..me go..od friends. with him." Steve spoke as fast as he could.

"Steve Bill is a colleague of you and one of your best friends." Mike told him. Steve couldn't recall. It made him rather emotional. He excused himself writing on a sheet of his pad SORRY BILL and held it up so Bill could read it after Bill had returned.

"Don't you worry Steve. I don't mind. Be patient one day you will remember all of us." Bill spoke friendly.

When visiting hour was almost over Steve remembered he had to ask Mike two things about Jeannie. Steve grabbed Mike by his sleeve "Mike… wait. Have…. questions…about …Jean..nie."

"Steve what do you want to ask? Mike answered a little uptight.

"Where….is…" Steve tried to talk. His thoughts were faster than his ability to speak yet. He had to write it down. He wrote; where is she? And did she and I become friends or more?

"Buddy boy Jeannie is at college in Tempe to get her PhD in her field Environmental Architecture. And considering your relationship you were pretty close like brother and sister." Mike answered sounding trying to convince himself. Bill looked at Mike asking without words "Mike why are you lying?" Steve's cop's instinct got a wake-up call.

"Mike…is… tha…t tru…e? "

"Yes, Steve I swear it on Helen's grave." Mike responded a little agitated.

His notepad had to help Steve to be able to ask his question by writing his thoughts on paper. Why she not visits big brother?

"She has a very busy schedule. The next two months she won't come home" Mike lied again. Realizing if he was the wooden puppet, Pinokkio, he would have a nose of ten feet or more at least. Soon he had to tell Steve the truth.

Once outside Bill grabbed him by his coat "Mike why are you lying to Steve. You owe him the truth. Isn't it worse enough that one Stone has betrayed him? If I see her, I will tell her that."

And Mike had to come clean a lot sooner than he had thought. Dr. Kelly was impressed by the progress Steve had made within three weeks. It became easier for him to structure sentences as well pronouncing as in writing. If Steve's progress would continue than they could start up the physical therapy to learn to walk again.

What no one knew was the fact that his memories came back more and more especially considering Jeannie and him. If he closed his eyes, he saw a lot of images of Jeannie and him, which told him they had been more than friends; She and he sat at a candlelight dinner at his place, in Union Street he recognized it. That evening she stayed over. He still could smell the scent of her hair and he felt her lying beside him or together with her in the movies holding hands or a vacation in a wooden lodge in Lake Tahoe. Steve enjoyed these memories. If it all had really happened, he didn't know. It could be wishful thinking. He had to verify it. He would ask Mike again. Why would Mike withhold him the truth? It made him restless. If it were only those questions that bothered Steve, there was more. He heard a male voice say: "No cop dating."

The next day Steve was waiting anxiously on Mike to be able to put his mind at ease he needed immediately answers. He was driving himself totally crazy what wasn't conducive to his speech or writing. He even didn't give Mike to greet him. He asked bluntly "Mike…I…need….to know…where… she. and I?" Steve couldn't speak any further. He continued writing on his notepad "Lovers? Memories back."

Now Mike had to come clear. "Yes, Steve you and Jeannie were a loving couple for quite some time till" Mike stopped to swallow that big lump away in his throat.

"Till… what…. Mike?" Steve spoke very slowly. Mike looked at Steve having difficulties to keep it dry.

"You got engaged last Christmas. You were both so happy. Nothing could go wrong anymore. The truth though was the opposite. Since Jeannie and you planned to get married you had to fight three times for your life. She sat by your bed for hours wishing you would open your eyes and to put the fear to lose you behind her twice. The third time the fear to lose you won it from her love for you and she said goodbye and gave you your engagement ring back. I tried to convince her to stay, no success."

"No Mike…why….she not…..love….me…no more?" Steve spoke hardly get the words out of his mouth.

"Steve she still loves you."

"No… she hates me. I awfully guy to" Steve got very emotional. Tears flowed down his face. His heart raced again in his chest. Suddenly he had problems breathing. Mike pushed the alarm button. Two nurses stormed into Steve's room to size up the situation. One paged the attending doctor, who ordered to give Steve an injection with digitalin to decrease his heartrate. Now the device was rest, no activities. Mike got permission to sit by Steve for a while. Watching him sleep Mike got angry again at his daughter. "Jeannie, I thought you, Steve and I were one of a kind, caring for all that lived and especially for all we loved. I hope you won't regret this decision one." Mike thought heading for DE HARO Street. He had to let her know Steve had been able to recall his memories about them. If he didn't all night long a nagging feeling would keep him awake.

After one ring Jeannie picked up sounding sad. "Honey here Mike I want to tell you I had to tell Steve about your relationship and that you broke up with him."

"How did he take it Mike?" Jeannie asked sounding rather depressed.

"Not too well. He blamed himself which resulted in an increasing heartrate and breathing problems. They had to give him extra meds. When I left him an hour ago, he was sound asleep. I will see how he will snap back. By the way how are you doing? "

He didn't get an answer straight away. He heard sobbing at the other side. "Jeannie please tell me you are alright"

"Yes daddy, no daddy I'm not okay. I feel so guilty since I broke up with Steve. It is like I get torn apart inside. My feelings for him haven't changed. Steve is still the love of my life. There will be no other man."

"Why don't you come to San Francisco and tell him and reunite child"

"No daddy I can't. Reuniting will be the same as sighing his death warrant. One time you or Bill or someone else will knock at Steve's and my door to tell me that he has died in the line of duty. We might have kids, who I will have to tell that their daddy won't ever come home. No that is out of the question." Jeannie responded and started to cry even louder.

On the background Mike heard Janice, Jeannie's roommate, comfort her. "Poor girl let the tears flow. First the break-up with Steve and then now losing b…" He couldn't hear exactly what Janice said. So, he asked "Jeannie what did you lose?"

"Dad this morning around 10 am. I have given birth to a stillborn girl."

"What Jeannie you were pregnant? Since when did you know it?" Mike asked sounding angerly surprised.

"You mean If I have known it when I broke up with Steve?" Jeannie asked almost inaudible.

"Yes of course I mean that" Mike sounding more reproachfully than meant.

"No Mike I didn't know back then. Since I broke up with Steve I haven't feeling well for a few weeks. I blamed it on the stress. I felt extremely sick. I couldn't keep any food inside. And Last night I got beside that excruciating pain in my belly that Janice had to call a doctor. As the physician examined me, he had already a suspicion and made immediately an appointment with Dr. Winters, a gynecologist, who told me after a short vaginal examination that I was in labor. I already had to be four months along. I thought Dr. Winters was crazy, but 20 minutes later a little girl was born. Daddy she was so tiny. And she didn't cry at all. The doc looked at me and told me she was stillborn. I may hold Steve's and my girl for a sec to say goodbye. Then the nurse has taken her away." Mike heard Jeannie cry unconsolably. It was a relief for Mike to know Jeannie had Janice by her side.

"Jeannie sweetheart I don't know what to say. This baby could have brought you and Steve back together. Come home girl so I can take care of you." Mike responded feeling helpless. He felt sorry for both of his kids. And Steve trying to get his life back on track wasn't even aware of the fact he had become a daddy himself this morning.

"You see Mike the next sign Steve and I shouldn't be together. And don't tell this Steve. I am afraid it will kill him. Mike sorry I have to hang up I have to lay down." Jeannie spoke with a tremor in her voice. Before Mike could say anything. Jeannie had already hung up. He would call her tomorrow.

At County General Steve awoke around 1 a.m. Due to side effects of the meds he didn't know where he was and panicked again. His heart started to race again. Nurse O'Toole who came to check up on him noticed Steve's fear. She knew she had to make sure he had to calm down otherwise it could endanger his recovery. She sat by his side till he was a bit at ease. While she talked to him calmly Steve remembered he was in the hospital and why.

After nurse O'Toole had given him a light sedative Steve tried to sleep again. As he closed his eyes, he saw images of Jeannie and him making love. They seemed to be so into each other. That couldn't just be over. And the words "No cop dating" became each time louder. Soon he hoped to know who belonged this voice too.

As nurse O'Toole entered Steve's room around 7 a.m. to wake him so he can wash himself she didn't get a response on calling his name and shaking him gently to awake him. Eventually after slapping him in his face he awoke looking extremely absent-minded. He didn't respond either to her questions or the environment.

After paging Dr. Kelly Steve got transported to the MRI-scan room in a hurry. During the scan Steve lost consciousness a few times. That worried Dr. Kelly a lot. Finally, he found the cause. Steve had had a small hemorrhage in the speech center of the brain probable due to the high blood pressure last night. That meant that they were back at square one concerning his speech.

The doc ordered the nurses to give Steve more meds to keep the heartrate and the blood pressure low and they had to make sure Steve would get no stress. Reading the nurses notes of last night he himself would call lieutenant Stone to warn him not to upset Steve or he had to forbid him to see Steve.

As the phone rang in his office Mike just entered the bullpen. Bill the nearest to his office picked it up.

"Mike Dr. Kelly for you. It is urgent" Mike's parlor turned white. Pretty rude he grabbed pretty the phone out of Tanner's hand. Realizing it would concern his friend Steve Bill stayed in Mike's office. He witnessed how Mike dropped into his chair looking full of despair to Bill after he had hung up.

"Mike talk to me. You scare me." Tanner spoke.

"Last night Steve had a little hemorrhage in his brain. He can hardly speak. A huge setback for my boy."

"How could this happen Mike?"

"Yesterday I had to tell him the truth about him and Jeannie. It was too hard to handle for him as expected and his blood pressure and pulse increased dangerously. And probably that was the cause. My orders of the doc are No Stress for Steve or I won't be allowed to visit him."

"Mike, I feel sorry for you and Steve. Why does all that happen to him Mike? It looks like the whole world is against him." Tanner responded sad.

"Bill there is more. Please close the door." Bill closed the door.

"Mike I'm all ears."

"What I'm going to tell you stays between these four walls Bill" Tanner nodded.

"Yesterday Jeannie has given birth to a stillborn girl. She was already four months along." Bill's eyes grew bigger and bigger, filling with tears.

"Mike that can't be true." Bill responded swallowing deeply.

"Yes, it is. Besides Steve may never get to know that. Maybe Jeannie will tell him in the future. If you feel you need some fresh air join me, because I need it too."

To make sure Steve won't get restless or upright the nurses keep him calm with an injection of pentobarbital. He slept more than he was awake. Still he got images again of him and Jeannie in better days. Besides he heard the voice and two hands tearing them apart.

Five days later Steve's brain was scanned again by MRI to see if there was still blood in his brain. To Dr. Kelly's relief all the blood cells in his skull had been broken off by the thrombocytes. Steve was a step further on his way of recovery. The injections with pentobarbital would be cut back slowly. Steve became more and more alert.

And one of those days he thought he was dreaming and hearing the voice he was looking for and opening his eyes he realized the voice belonged to Mike. Steve could hardly believe it. He would be mistaken. He wouldn't confront Mike yet. He needed to have reassurance.

Every minute between his therapy for aphasia and writing he tried to recall pronouncements of Mike regarding his daughter and dating a cop. He had to go back a long way to find it. Steve remembered the case of Valerie Mercer, Jeannie's roommate who was murdered. When he called Mike Jeannie was at the other side of the line and asked him if he would come by, he heard Mike say: "Changing your major okay dating a cop is a big no girl." Out of the blue he heard it Mike say regularly. It made him angry. He had to confront him right away. He picked up the phone and dialed the first number, which he remembered. It seemed to be Mike's number at Bryant Street. As Mike answered Steve remembered his problems with his speech. He didn't care. He had to. Even he had problems with his speech he proceeded.

"It…was….you….al….the….time Mike" Steve yelled.

"Steve calm down. I don't know what you are talking about. You will see me asap." Mike answered hung up and headed to County General, where Steve was waiting for him. Mike hadn't shut the door behind him, or he saw the hatred in Steve's eyes.

"Mike…...I…hate…you" Steve couldn't speak anymore due to his emotions. He took his pen and writing pad and wrote "You no cop dating. You are to blame Jeannie gone. I hate you I hate you. Tears rolled down his face. Through his tears he said "I hate…you…I…never…trust…you. I…and you friends."

Both men cried. Mike embraced Steve and hugged him tightly saying "Listen Steve I will be frank with you. Yes, at the beginning I didn't want Jeannie to date you a cop. But she didn't listen. You two dated behind my back for a pretty long time. Final the penny had dropped. I realized you two were made for one another and I only could give you two my blessing. Now I have begged Jeannie to come back to you. I have told her she was going to make the biggest mistake of her life. She said although you still meant a lot to her she was toxic for you." Mike stopped to give Steve the time to comprehend what he had told him. "And to me you are my son. We know both that we aren't related, it feels though like that. To me you are the son I never had. I love and cherish as much as do Jeannie. I don't want to lose you Steve. You are very important to me. You came into my life at the right time. Ask Bill and Dan since you work with me, I became more friendly and kind."

"Mike….do…you… mean that?"

"Sure, my son. I swear it on my Helen's grave." Both men embraced each other and cried till there were no tears left. As Mike headed home, he as well as Steve were relieved that they had told each other how they felt. And Steve realized Mike was definite the father he had never had, a good reason to fight for his recovery.

No matter what Steve did regularly at the end of the day it had been two steps up one step back. The cause was physical, his brain couldn't send the right signals, or psychological, the pain caused by Jeannie leaving him let him resign. For whom and what should he practice.

Finally, 6 months after his almost fatal beating Steve may leave the hospital with two restrictions; first the first 3 months a regular checkup and physical therapy; second a return as inspector of SFPD was out of the question. To Dr. Kelly he would never be able to react as quickly as he needed in that profession. It was far too dangerous.

To find another job which he liked would become a challenge, cause being a cop what was he had planned to do till he retired. That meant with his 29 years of age a long way to go. An old friend who was assistant DA in Los Angeles suggested to him to start a PI agency. Regarding his skills and commendations, it wouldn't be a problem to get a license.

While he was thinking serious about that opportunity Steve brought it up during a dinner, he had Mike invited to. First, they talked about all things who came to their minds. Mike told Steve that Jeannie would visit him next week. And added son you are welcome too. Steve hadn't seen her in half a year. Thinking about her let him be aware of his still broken heart. That made him decide when their food was served to bring up the subject of starting up a PI agency.

His alleged father approved of it with pain in his heart. He thought it was a good alternative, but course he had a lot of questions; do you have the resources? Where will be the place of business? The last was the most important to Mike.

Time to tell Mike the blueprint for his future. "Mike that old friend of mine Patrick Dobson had a location on his mind; Rodeo Drive 1700 in Los Angeles." Steve stopped talking because he saw Mike's eyes look sad. "Mike, I realize that isn't what you would like to hear, but it is the best for my inner peace. At your place at my place in the Golden Gate Park all reminds me of Jeannie. I still smell her perfume. Here I can't ever forget about her. Besides she will soon return to San Francisco and live here. I don't want to meet her ever again. The wounds are too fresh." Steve spoke with a tremor in his voice.

"Steve I can understand it. I will have to adjust to see you even lesser than now. When did you plan to go to Los Angeles? And I hope it doesn't mean a goodbye forever." Mike had to swallow to keep his tears inside.

"Of course, dad for you I will always make time. Besides the house seems to be have three big bedrooms. You can visit me whenever you like." Steve said affectionately. "Forgot to tell I won't be leaving within two months. I have to finish my physical therapy first and Patrick will be needing some time to arrange all at Rodeo Drive in Los Angeles for me."

"Congratulations son let us toast at your future." Mike was happy for Steve although he already missed him. The void which he felt inside before Steve came into his and Jeannie's life was back. Still he was very proud that Steve tried hard to get his life back on track. To start with a PI agency meant taking risks. It was taking a leap of faith. Everybody may know how proud he was. Mike even told it Jeannie when she came for a short vacation back to San Francisco.

That news seemed to cheer her up a bit. To Mike's fear she looked very tired, sad and fragile. She had lost a lot of weight.

"Sweetheart I will take sometimes an off-day to spoil you. And you tell me what bothers you? When I saw you scared the hell out of me."

"Daddy to forget all about Steve and the loss of our child, I only focused on getting my PhD. as quickly as I could. However, the opposite took place. I feel so guilty. If I had known I was pregnant I would have gone on time to a gynecologist. I can't forgive myself. It is good to hear Steve can go on." Jeannie answered while the tears flowed down her face.

"You left him Jeannie, not Steve you. I know if you would go to him right now before he heads for Los Angeles he will stay. No Mike if I will return to him and he will stay in SF he will soon be killed. I want him alive and kicking." She cried even louder. Mike took her in his arms. To see his little girl so in pain it almost broke his heart. He decided not to try to persuade her to reconcile with Steve. If they were meant for each other, it would happen one day in the future.

Three months later all was arranged in Los Angeles. All his furniture and clothes were already moved by an International Removal Company and his Porsche would tomorrow arrive at LAX by cargo plane. A few pieces of clothing he had to take with him. The pictures of Jeannie and him Steve had given to Mike for safe keeping.

At Steve's last evening in San Francisco Mike throw him a big farewell party. All his friends were at De HARO Street. Steve promised them to give a housewarming party if he was settled and they were all invited. The next morning Mike drove Steve to SF international. Because both men knew a long goodbye would become too emotional, they hugged each other tightly then Mike headed to Bryant Street while Steve waited till, he could aboard the plane.

His friend Patrick Dobson was enthusiastic waiting for him. Patrick had missed Steve's company. Since elementary they had been like brothers till Steve quitted Berkeley University to become a cop. That would be 3 or 4 years. They could start where they left off, going out with friends, drink beer and pick up some girls. Patrick didn't know yet that Steve had changed especially considering women. Soon he would witness it.

After Steve's Porsche had arrived too, they headed for Rodeo Drive, where a lot of friends and acquaintances, not the least of LA, were waiting to welcome Steve, who was pleasantly surprised.

"Patrick, I feel flattered. What did you tell them that they come to meet me with so many men?"

"I told them a young man once a very good inspector of SFPD and the youngest but with the most recommendations opened a Private Investigation Agency to be able again to do what he can do best, solve crimes, because he wasn't allowed to be an inspector anymore after he got severe head trauma caused by a beating in the line of duty."

"Thanks Patrick. I owe you one. You name it and I will do it." Steve responded.

"I have already something. Steve looked quizzingly at him. Your first case my friend."

"I haven't got a name for my agency yet and you have already an assignment for me."

"That man you just talked to Mr. Powell and his whole family, wife and three kids, were robbed last night. He was beaten terribly. LAPD arrested two men, both sentenced more than once for robbery and assault, the evidence though wasn't sufficiently. They had to be released although we know they were guilty. On behalf of Mr. Powell I want to ask you to search for the evidence the DA needs."

"Give me all you have concerning this case and I will look into it. And before I start, I will arrange a meeting with the Powell Family." Steve answered very reassured.

Reading into this case and talking to Mr. Powell and family brought bad memories back to Steve about his own beating. In his nightmares he saw the faces of those butchers very clearly for the first time. It was so vividly that he felt their fists again. He didn't call Mike right now. He wanted to be sure it was them. Since he had to do some research in the Powell case, he would do some too regarding his own case. He noticed some similarities in both cases, and all remembered him about a case, Mike and he had been working on several years ago. Later that day he had figured it out. Those two who had beaten him up and those who attacked the Powell's had to belong to the one and the same gang working with the same MO and operating in several cities. Researching he had found the assault and robbery case Mike and he had worked on. When they had arrested the two guys and put them behind bars for a few years one if them told Mike once out they would have their revenge. Now it was time to call Mike and give him the descriptions of those two, so they could be arrested and brought to trial.

With a big smile on their faces Mike, Bill, Dan and Norm could apprehend those two criminals at home. At the department they both were interrogated rather rough. Mike and Bill made them clear they better could confess. If tomorrow their former victim would come for a line-up and recognize them there would be no denying possible. Besides they had all the time in the world. After a few hours the big one betrayed themselves.

"Do you know what lieutenant? I don't regret anything. I would do it again. It felt so good to hit him with my fists. It even gave me more pleasure when he fell on the ground and I was able to kick him in the head over and over. I heard him moan and his eyes turned away. It was a pity those two black and whites showed up now I couldn't finish what I started."

As well Bill and Mike had to leave the room to prevent themselves of hitting that culprit. "How cold do you have to be to threat a human being lesser than an animal?" Both homicide men thought. And the fact that person had been Steve Mike's alleged son and Bill's best friend made it more incomprehensible. To get those criminals convicted they had to do all by the book, so they had to calm down to be able to continue having control. With all knowledge Bill and Mike got, they informed Dan and Norm, who were interrogating the other. Laying on him what his friend had told, he broke and told in tears what had happened and how he regretted it.

After having their confessions on paper Mike picked up the phone to tell his buddy boy the good news. To see it with his own eyes and confront them for his own peace of mind Steve would pay Mike a visit at Bryant Street the next day.

As agreed, Steve arrived the next morning at 11 a.m. at Bryant Street. Mike had arranged all for Steve's confrontation with the beasts who almost killed him. Bill, Dan, Norm and he would stay close so they would be able to intervene whenever needed. Steve's trembling hands showed how nervous he was. Within a few minutes he would stand face to face in front of his butchers. Anger and fear were taking possession of him. However, the fear almost won it from the anger. He gathered all courage inside of him. He sighed deeply saying to Mike, Bill and Dan "I am ready."

"Which of them you want to see first" Bill asked.

"The biggest one he kicked me while I lay down" Steve responded. Bill showed Steve in which interrogation room that young man was. Steve entered with Bill and Mike in pursuit. The criminal Jim Savage looked Steve straight at Steve with eyes filled with hatred like his words. Before Steve could say a thing, Savage started to rage.

"Oh well who we have there? The lieutenant's favorite. Sorry that you are still alive. One kick more and you would be an angel now." He laughed demonical "If you want, I can do it now." His eyes kept an eye on Steve, who had turned whiter than snow. Steve felt sick. He had to sit down to regain his posture. Observing that Mike told him if it was getting to him, he could quit. Steve nodded. For his own peace of mind, he had to say a few words to that Savage.

"You can't hurt me anymore Savage. You have all I had and loved taken away from me, so be my guest. But too sad you are in prison and you will never see daylight again. I will." Steve responded and exited the room to rush for the restroom to throw up till his throat hurt. Then he sat down in a corner and cried. That was how Mike found him and suggested it would be wise to call it a day and go for a walk in the Golden Gate Park. Besides he asked Bill, Dan and Norm to be at Gary Danko's restaurant at 6 p.m. for a nice dinner before Steve would fly back to LA. Steve agreed to the walk and the dinner after he would have talked to number two, Gary Wilcock, who excused sincerely to Steve. What gave him a warm feeling. This one wasn't lost for mankind. Steve shook his hand and promised to emphasize during the trail that his share of the crime was less severe and showing mercy would be the right thing to do.

Pretty relieved Steve flew back to LA after dinner with Mike and his friends. Now he could be unbiased and openminded work on the Powell case. His friend hadn't promised Mr. Powel too much. Within 10 days Steve had found the evidence, which the LAPD couldn't, and the DA needed to convict those criminals. After some more research of PI Steven Keller regarding these men at least a dozen Steve's name was made in LA as PI. Out of the blue he got assignments from all over the city and beyond before the letters on his business card and on the window of his office on Rodeo Drive were dry. Steve named his agency "NOT ONE STONE UNTURNED" reminding him how he used to work and in honor of his family in San Francisco.

He could pick the cases he liked best or he earned the most money with. Thousands of dollars on Steve's private and agency's accounts but no time to spend. He solved one case after another. In his spare free time, he slept a lot, called Mike or went out with his friend Patrick. They drank a lot and like in old times Patrick would say "Steve you still are the women magnet" Yes Patrick tried to score a girl, zilch, while 5 women at least were flirting with Steve. Patrick wasn't too happy how Steve acted towards those women.

"Girl leave me alone. I am not yours or any others toy boy. I am far too good for a one-nightstand." Patrick overheard Steve say that to a lot of girls.

"Steve are you out of your mind? I know a girl you supposed to marry left you. I had no clue though she had hurt you that bad."

"Patrick then you have never experienced real love. I know she still loves. She believes she is not good for me. I would die with her near me. Believe me Patrick I will never ever love another woman." Steve responded sadly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

In Tempe Jeannie was thinking and acting alike. She only worked to get her PhD as quickly as possible. No party no pleasure except a movie or dinner with her female friends. One year later working at Leed & Bims as environmental architect she met a man, who's green eyes reminded her of Steve. It seemed to be an important businessman, who needed a new building for his business. Not the usual stuff, he wanted something extraordinary. One day he walked straight up to Jeannie introduced himself as David Taylor and asked her out for a dinner. Looking into his green eyes she couldn't refuse. Though she regretted it when she came home and told Mike, who was glad for her.

After their first dinner David courted her. Every day he sent her flowers or chocolate. And whatever Jeannie wished for she got it. She felt really loved by David, but she didn't feel the butterflies in her stomach when she was with him. Jeannie was glad he kept at a certain distance. He stayed always a gentleman. Only being pretty, witty and intelligent when they went out was enough for him. And Mike being one of the best detectives in worldwide noticed that, but kept silent. Besides Mike's gut told him, that David was a little too curious concerning police business. Although Mike was happy for Jeannie, he knew 100% who he preferred. As Jeannie asked him for his honest opinion, he told her his reservations towards David upfront. Jeannie reassured him for her it was a fun time. She had no intentions to marry this man. Mike felt tremendously relieved. The last time he had visited Steve in LA he had told him about the new man in Jeannie's life and his reservations as Steve had asked him how Jeannie was doing. It still hurt Steve after all that time. He tried to hide it for Mike his eyes though betrayed him. Since Jeannie left him Steve was single. How could he ever have thought Steve was a cad? Mike thought. Then he changed the subject.

A month later Mike felt as if he was struck by lightning as David asked Mike for the hand of his daughter. He was stunned. First before he would give David answer he needed to know if he asked Jeannie yet, because he couldn't answer for her.

"No lieutenant Stone I didn't ask her yet. I want to do it old fashioned. Ask the father before I pop up the question to her."

"Thank god he hadn't asked Jeannie yet." Mike thought. "If she says yes who am I to object."

As Jeannie came home, she was surprised to see David. She hadn't expected him. He had told her he had to go on a business trip. He smiled kneeled before her with Mike as a witness asking her to marry him. She looked peculiar at him. To Mike's relief she didn't say Yes straight away.

She took David by his hands and asked him to sit down. "David, I love you but not the way I should. You are a sweet man who deserves a woman, who will be able to give her totally to him. I can't yet and I might never can. My heart still belongs to another man. I had to leave him. He almost died because of me."

"Honey I love you the way you are. I don't need anything more than you give me now. It is so damn cold in that big house of mine. With your presence, your personality, enchanting smile and your style for design you will bring a lot of warmth into the place, which will make me very happy." David said smiling.

"I believe I will leave you two alone. Some things a father doesn't want to know." Mike excused himself and left them alone.

As Mike left them alone Jeannie asked David if he hadn't any problems with her not able to give herself totally to him. He would never be able to give her what Steve had always given her. Besides she didn't want to have kids with him. David answered sleeping together wasn't the most important issue in their relationship. The next morning both appeared at breakfast and told Mike Jeannie accepted David's proposal. Mike pretended he was glad for them.

Meanwhile "Not One Stone Unturned" opened new agencies through the whole country. The business bloomed. Steve had to open agencies in San Francisco, New York, Denver, Dallas, Phoenix, Philadelphia, Houston and Chicago. Steve had no time to think about being lonely. If it became too much, he thought about the good memories of Jeannie and him. It gave him comfort. Steve couldn't forget about her. She would always be the one and only for him.

The last agency Steve had to open was in San Francisco. Mike was very thrilled to hear that. Now he would see Steve more often and be able to spend more time with him. When Steve was in San Francisco for business he always stayed at DE HARO Street. Their time together were warm father/son moments. In mutual agreement with Jeannie she wouldn't appear at his place especially now she was married to David namely as he told Steve Jeannie got married it hurt his boy tremendously. Mike wished and prayed Steve would find a good woman too although that would become very difficult. Steve would every woman compare to his daughter and none of them would stand the test.

Half a year later Mike hoped he had never prayed for a woman for Steve, because when Steve came visit him to introduce Nataly, his soon to be bride, to Mike and ask him to be his best man. Nataly was just the opposite of Jeannie. She was the centerfold of the world. She loved expensive clothing and jewels. To Mike's opinion Nataly was a real gold digger. When Nataly was shopping with Steve's VISA Mike told Steve what he thought of her. And Steve answered he knew but I didn't care. He hadn't come home anymore in an empty cold house.

What Steve didn't tell Mike was the main reason to marry her. She was fun. She made him feel good. At a party of a client in LA three months ago he was introduced to her, Nataly Savalas. From that moment on Steve felt her eyes following him all around the room. She looked at Steve asking through gesture that she wanted to dance with him. When she was on the dance floor, she was flirting with him all the time. She made it perfectly clear to him she wanted more. Strange enough he wanted more too. After a long time having a woman aside him in his bed wasn't so bad. Being alone all the time wasn't good for one's mental and physically health. One reason to do it. The other far more important reason Jeannie was married another guy too. He looked at Nataly took her hand leading her to his bran-new Porsche to head to his house. After making love they fell asleep. When Steve awoke around 9 a.m. by the ringing of the phone he saw Nataly was gone and had left her number behind.

He had no intentions to see her again. For one night it had been real fun nothing more nothing less. He hadn't been close with a woman after Jeannie. It did him well. Now he went further with his life. Still after the time went by Steve had to think about Nataly. The intimacy with her had come very close to his closeness with Jeannie. A call was the result. Nataly seemed very glad to hear his voice. His invitation to take her out to her favorite restaurant she accepted immediately. Both enjoyed the food and each other's company. Afterwards Steve drove them to his place. From this evening on Nataly lived at his place. She got her own key.

Three weeks later Steve had to go on his monthly agencies trip the possibility to talk with his employees about the business. If there were problems or what they needed to improve their work. It took two weeks to pay all a visit. Two weeks without Nataly Steve thought "He wondered if he would he miss her or not? Time would tell. One advantage would be keeping more money on his account. He liked to buy for her all what she wanted."

And returning after a fortnight she surprised him pleasantly. She had brought warmth to his place. Flowers and candles everywhere and a home-cooked meal or. It made him a little emotional. This is what he had planned for Jeanie and him. Someone waiting for him after a hard day's work and no cold sheets at night. Living with Nataly came the closest to that dream. He had to admit he had missed her. Since she lived already with him, he would wait and see what the future had in mind for them.

A few days later Nataly asked him to come home earlier. He didn't know why she asked or what she had in mind. Opening his front-door she was waiting for him in an evening dress ready for a candle- light dinner. She took him by the hand to lead him to the table, where she had just served their dinner. It smelt good. Steve gave her a warm smile.

"Steve honey when you want this every day you only have to say it. Nevertheless, I am not the girl who does that for every guy she meets. I only do that for a special guy, my guy. You are that special one. And I forgot to add that special guy has only to do one thing. You probably didn't expect that from me but listen. I want nothing more than live with my man but not in sin. I am the old- fashioned kind of girl and I don't want to hurt my parents, so to make it all perfectly right we need to get married."

"Nataly did I hear it right. Marriage you and I?" Nataly nodded beaming.

"No there was only one woman he had intended to marry. The woman he had been waiting for since he had met her turning almost eighteen." was the first thought that popped into his mind. His second was "What the heck Jeannie went on with her life and married another, so why should I stay alone. Returning home someone would always wait for him."

"Honey did my question shock you? Just tell me if it is too soon for you." Nataly asked Steve because he kept silent.

"No Nataly I would love to marry you. You may organize it all. Money will be no issue." He answered giving her own credit card. He had only one restriction and one request. Mike Stone, his ex-partner and the father he never had to be his best man. He made immediately an appointment with Mike to tell him the news and ask him. Nataly didn't mind. She was glad for Steve. The restriction though she wasn't pleased with. On advice of his lawyer, regarding personal and businesslike issues, Steve decided to marry with a pre-nub; In case of a divorce she would only get 50,000 dollars for every year they were married. However, divorce would be off the table if they would have kids by then. Nataly had no choice otherwise the wedding was off. She decided to get pregnant as soon as possible. From that moment on she never would be out of money, because she knew Steve had the opinion if there would be children, they had to have a mom and a dad who lived together.

All was arranged perfectly till the minute. Nataly had all arranged until the smallest details. The costs didn't mind. Her dress, her 8 bridesmaids dresses, the flowers, the church, the food and the party all were the finest of the finest.

From a distance Mike observed the bride and groom like only a detective could. He felt sorry for Steve. Both his kids were married not with each other as planned though. Mike knew that Jeannie as well as Steve weren't happy. They married their second or third choice. If he would be home and Jeannie would visit him, he had to tell her that he hadn't been at Steve's just to have father/son time.

He hadn't arrived yet at DE HARO Street or his phone rang. It was Jeannie. Since her husband was again on a business trip, she felt a little lonely and suggested to cook for Mike and her. Mike agreed straight away. This could be the ideal moment to tell her. She would be devastated if he told her. As she arrived, they drank a few cups of coffee together before Jeannie started cooking. During her cooking Mike watched her talking about David and his business trips, her work and what came up. As usual Jeannie didn't ask Mike a thing about Steve except if it had been nice. So, Mike would have to choose the moment to tell her. Mike hesitated all the time. However, at the end of their dinner it had to be now or never.

"Jeannie, I have to tell you something you need to know." Jeannie looked at him curiously "I didn't go to LA to spend special time with Steve alone. I went over there to be his best man." Jeannie's eyes grew bigger.

"Has Steve married dad?"

"Yes, he married a girl he only knew for three months when they decided to marry." Mike added

"Don't tell me Mike she is pregnant?" Jeannie said swallowing.

"No that she isn't, but that would be better than what she really is. Her name is Nataly Savalas and she is a gold digger. I can see the dollar sign in her eyes. She spends all he earns."

"Mike I am glad he found someone to spend his life with like I did. You should be glad for Steve." Jeannie responded beaming. Mike couldn't believe what he heard. Although her words told him she didn't care Steve had been married another girl her eyes still told Mike the truth. They looked sad and were very moisture. As she noticed Mike was looking at her eyes she responded "I had to cut a few onions. They did the dishes and she left instead to stay the night at Mike's like he suggested. She turned his offer friendly down kissed him goodbye and left otherwise Mike would know how devastated she was. It made her feel sick thinking of Steve being with another woman. She realized she was with another man too, but it didn't mean a thing to her. And despite of her using birth control she got pregnant two months ago. This pregnancy ended in a miscarriage too. It didn't hurt as much as when she had lost Steve's and her baby girl. Steve had been the only guy she wanted to have kids with.

Once outside, inside her car her tears flowed down her face. Since Mike shouldn't see her like that, she drove her car around the corner stopped till she had calmed down a bit. At home she felt incredibly sick. She threw up till she shivered over her whole body. She cleaned her mouth and went to bed. That night Jeannie dreamt of her and Steve at their wedding, their honeymoon and she 8/9 months along. With a smile on her face she woke up the next morning assuming Steve would lay next to her. She realized then it was a dream.

A dream which Mike wanted to become true. After Jeannie had gone, he had promised himself he would do all in his power to bring his kids together. Now he could only wish and pray.

Meanwhile in LA the happy married couple wasn't that happy anymore after three months. The first month Nataly played the loving wife. She waited for Steve with a hot meal and ready to have fun. From the second month on she was seldom at home when Steve arrived even after a business trip. Besides she had totally redecorated the house without applying with him. The money he earned vanished in thin air, what made Steve angrier by the minute. Nataly tried to make it up to him giving him full attention. It was time to become pregnant, so she would never be out of money. She had taken a precaution: She didn't use birth control anymore without telling Steve; no anti baby pills anymore. Steve though was too angry, he made it clear to her he wasn't in the mood and sleep on the couch.

"Sorry honey I swear with the hand across my heart next time I will ask you. Now come to mommy. Let us make a little handsome Stevie." Nataly responded looking seductive.

"On this world there is only one woman I want to make a mommy, the mother of my kids. She loved me for who I was not for my money. I was far more important than my money. Destiny broke us up" He said looking straight into her eyes.

"Do you know what Steve Keller? Go to hell. I will go out with my friends and look for an older man, a real sugar daddy. I am born to be treated like a queen and so I will be." Nataly spoke very calmly her eyes filled with hate.

"Go I hope you will find your sugar daddy. You get my blessing. You only care about money and yourself." Steve yelled at her. Nataly took her purse, her car keys and left. When she had left Steve got a terrible headache. He couldn't think straight or talk. He hadn't felt that bad since he had left the hospital.

Suddenly he remembered the words of Dr. Kelly. He had to be careful with stress. A part of the damage to his brain would never cure totally. Enormous pressure could cause a new brain hemorrhage. One of the signs was not be able to speak properly. Dr. Kelly had prescribed him meds, which would help in case it was just a headache. Steve took two before he laid down. The pain subdued after half an hour. To reassure himself he decided to call Mike to see if he was able to speak.

As Mike picked up the phone and he heard Steve's voice, he heard the still present panic in Steve's voice. "Buddy boy what has happened? You sound afraid. Steve told him about the headache and Dr. Kelly's words. Mike took his fear away with the words "Son your speech is perfect. It doesn't sound like when you awoke out of coma."

So his bad luck wouldn't start all over. Luck seemed on his side. Nataly had found very quickly her sugar daddy, a guy in Mike's age with Casino's all over the world, also four in Las Vegas. The place you got to be for a quick divorce, which Nataly insisted on. Steve didn't mind, cause now he wouldn't have to pay her one dime. He only asked her his/her credit card back. Later he would get bills of her at the amount of 30,000 dollars. Steve didn't care. Within 6 months Nataly would have vanished out of his life for good. To marry her was the biggest mistake he had ever made in his life.

Meanwhile in San Francisco in 2543 Nob Hill was Jeannie waiting for David. Normally he called before he left his office or landed at San Francisco International. This time no sign of life. Jeannie wasn't worried right away. As she hadn't heard anything of him the next day, she called David's secretary Paula, who hadn't heard from him either. By mutual agreement Jeannie would call the hotel he supposed to stay in to verify if he really had checked out and when he had Paula would call the John F. Kennedy Airport in New York to get to know if he get aboard yesterday for sure.

Within half an hour they had the confirmation that he had been on board of the Boeing 747 from New York to San Francisco. Now one of them had to call San Francisco International if he arrived and checked out there. To their surprise he hadn't checked out. David seemed to be vanished between heaven and earth. That frightened both women. Now it was time for Jeannie to go to the SFP Missing Persons to report David missing.

The first officer she talked to was officer Archibald, who listened to her very calmly and filled thoroughly the missing person's file in with her. After telling her since David was a grown-up and he wasn't missing for 24 hours yet. They would have to wait till the 24 hours had passed before they would put out an international APB and start research. It would be another case if she would be called for ransom.

While she was already there Jeannie decided to pay her father a visit at homicide and tell him. Mike was very pleased to see her although what she had to tell him worried him extremely. He advised her to go home and as soon as she would get a call or letter asking for a ransom to call him straight away. He had would make sure all what would be possible to get David back alive without paying one cent. And otherwise she should pack a bag to stay at DE HARO Street till David had been found.

As Jeannie hadn't heard of David himself or another sign of life at 9 p.m. she packed her bag and headed for Mike, who was glad she had followed his advice. The next morning Mike went together with Jeannie to Missing Persons. His son-in-law had been disappeared for 48 hours it was time to put out an APB and do some research. Two days later no news. No one had seen David or talked to him; no body found.

With the experience and the knowledge regarding missing persons. Mike got an idea. Besides he might could hit two birds with one rock; find his son-in-law and bring Steve and Jeannie together again. The way it should be. That evening during dinner he told he Jeannie he had thought of something that would work faster to find her David back.

"Please tell me Mike" Jeannie said.

"Recent we had help from an PI of the agency "No Stone Unturned" in a murder case. He would have been a good asset for the SFPD, very thorough and skillful. If there is anyone who is able to find your husband back than it is one of the PI's of that agency."

"Mike give me the address than I will pay them a visit."

When Mike handed her a note with the address on, Jeannie called her work she would be a bit later she had something important to do. She meant to go and talk with one of the PI's there.

Entering the PI-agency a person behind a desk asked her very friendly, if he could be of any assistance to her. Since Jeannie appreciated that kind of approach, she answered "Yes someone advised me to ask one of these agency's PI's for help."

"I am Kevin Kramer one of the three PI's working in SF for "No Stone Unturned" Miss or Mrs.? "

"I am Mrs. David Taylor and my husband has disappeared on his way back from NY a few days ago. The police did what they could do. Till now zilch results. Now I am putting all my hope on you to find him back." Jeannie spoke determent hopeful.

"Mrs. Taylor be seated so I can tell you about our agency; what the client can expect of us and what we expect from our client. If you agree we can get into business."

"Okay, it is fine by me." Jeannie told the PI Kevin Kramer all she and Paula, David's secretary in SF, who had talked to David's secretary Sabrina in New York. Kevin made a note of all Mrs. Taylor told him. Later he would type a report of it. Within 4 days at the most he would be able to show her the first results. So the next appointment was scheduled for the next Tuesday morning at 9:30 a.m.

After Jeannie left Kevin called both secretaries of Mr. Taylor to make an appointment with them. Besides via all resources and contacts he had he gathered as much information about Mr. Taylor. What he came to know in SF was that some deals he had made were questionable. A few business clients he had made a deal with were acquaintances of the SFPD. More than once narcotics or vice barged into their houses and offices. Every time they seemed to be clean.

And as he flew to New York to meet David's secretary over there, she told him something he hadn't expected. David seemed to be married with Crystal Drake for at least twelve years and they had two kids. He was a bigamist. That would be hard to both women but Mrs. Taylor two, his client was his responsibility. Besides a colleague of Kevin at their NY agency did some research concerning Taylor's business. Doing research, he found out the NYPD was trying to get enough evidence to get a search warrant for his office and home. "What should be his next step?" Kevin asked himself. He would contact his boys to ask him for help.

As Kevin called his boss in Los Angeles, he was lucky. Steve had just solved an important case in cooperation with the FBI for which he had to change his appearances. His hair was curlier and lighter of color and he wore a mustache, which made him more attractive according his friends, because he even got more attention from the ladies.

Listening carefully to Kevin the case started to in fascinate him. He recommended Kevin to fly home keep his appointment with Mrs. Taylor. He would land that same day around 3 p.m. at SF International.

Very nervous Jeannie entered "No Stone Unturned". Till now no sign of life of David. That PI Kevin had made her the promise to have some results. She hoped he stuck to his word. Soon he would know.

"Good Morning Mrs. Taylor will you follow me. Discuss or tell the results of our investigation we tell the client in one of our private rooms." Jeannie followed Kramer. She was stunned to see how such a room was decorated. It looked like a normal living room and you smelled the scent of coffee. It putted her at ease. Which she would need.

"Mrs. Taylor like I promised you I would have results. I can tell you it won't be a pleasure to hear." He stopped talking looking at his client as if he wanted to ask: "Shall I continue or not?"

"Go on Mr. Kramer" Jeannie said determent.

"Okay. As well the SFPD as the NYPD are sure that your husband does business with businessmen who are or were involved in drugs or human trafficking even sentenced already for that. And he is a bigamist. He is married to a woman in New York for 15 years and they have 2 kids."

Not knowing what to say her mind had turned to one big turmoil." David married with another woman. He has told her when they met, he had been married once but it didn't last a year. She cheated on him all the time, so he filed for a divorce." The thoughts which were going through her mind.

"I have called my boss. He will fly over later from LA later today and he would like to talk to you again at 4 p.m. if it suits you Mrs. Taylor." Kevin Kramer continued noticing that last had struck Mrs. Taylor rather hard.

"Yes, I will be there. I want to ask my husband Why?" Jeannie answered almost inaudible. She stood up and left.

To Steve's dismay his flight was delayed. He called Kevin to tell him he would be half an hour later. Jeannie didn't mind waiting a little longer. Together with PI Kramer Jeannie waited for the big boss to arrive. Jeannie was a little curious how a CEO of a PI agency would look like. In her mind she imagined an older man, grey hair, peering eyes, asking questions acting like Sherlock Holmes; his people gathered all the information and he solved the problem in the end.

At last at exactly 4:35 Robert another PI of the agency yelled to Kevin "Kev boss has arrived", who jumped out of his chair, excused to Mrs. Taylor "Wait here please my boss has arrived. I will welcome him and lead him to you."

One minute later the door went open and Kevin entered with a good-looking young man with a mustache. Jeannie heard Kevin say: "Boss this is Mrs. David Taylor." Walking towards her, Steve thought he was going crazy. Mrs. Taylor was the love of his life. She still looked awfully good. And Jeannie's eyes grew bigger with every step Steve came closer. Those eyes looked too familiar however that mustache and that curly hair. It had to be Steve. Her heart started pounding in her chest.

Although Steve wanted to stay businesslike still a short moment later, he lost it and called her out of the blue by her name.

"Yes, Steve it is I. What a surprise. I had no idea at all you were the CEO of this agency." Jeannie answered keeping her everyday posture. Steve didn't may know she was delighted to see him again even it was by accident.

Looking estranged to his boss Kevin spoke "Boss I didn't know you and Mrs. Taylor knew each other."

"Kramer you couldn't know. Yes, I know Mrs. Taylor. To be specific I knew her once. She belongs to my past. From now on Mrs. Taylor is Mrs. David Taylor our client nothing more nothing less." Steve responded sounding sincere. "Besides it is our policy never to address a client by his or hers first name. Mrs. Taylor will recognize this rule, because the police uses this rule too. Her father, a police lieutenant, had taught her and me to keep it simple." While Steve said that he looked Jeannie into her eyes saying at the same time "Sorry." Inside it felt as if he stabbed himself in the heart. It was a precaution. Once she had hurt him and that pain, he never wanted to feel again.

"I see Mrs. Taylor Kramer has taken care of a lunch, coffee with a delicious bun."

"You may call me Jeannie." Jeannie tried looking Steve straight into his eyes. After a few seconds later he looked at Kevin.

"Now we can come to business Mrs. Taylor. As my PI Kramer told you your husband seems to be involved in drugs and human trafficking and before he married you, he already married a woman in New York."

Meanwhile Jeannie's eyes were filled with tears. Kramer who assumed that she cried because of the bad news he and Steve had told her and gave her a box of tissues. Every time Jeannie looked at Steve her eyes got more moisture. Steve told her that his next step was to fly to New York visit his people at his agency, who had a good connection with the NYPD and the Mrs. David Taylor number 1. If he would come back, he would call her of one of his PI's would call her to make an appointment. Regularly their eyes met and showed their real feelings even it was for a second. They shook hands and Jeannie left.

Once in the car she broke. She couldn't stop crying. She had to stop the car. Steve didn't love her anymore. Or did his eyes tell her the truth. Deep down inside his heart he had buried his love for her. As she was calmed down, she headed for DE HARO Street. She went inside made a cup of camomile tea and recollect all what had happened today. Tears flew again. She went upstairs curled herself up in bed.

When Mike came home no light was burning. He only heard someone cry. It could only be Jeannie. Mike rushed upstairs entered her room without knocking. He hugged her and asked if the news about David was that bad.

"He doesn't love me anymore." Jeannie spoke crying.

"David? Doesn't David love you anymore sweetheart?"

"No, Steve doesn't love me anymore. I think you knew dad that he was CEO of No Stone Unturned. I met him today. As he saw me, he seemed surprised to see me and blurt out my name. After that moment he kept me calling Mrs. Taylor like I am a complete stranger to him. And when his co-worker asked if he knew me Steve answered "Yes I have met her a few time, when I still lived and worked in SF."

"I can't blame him Jeannie. You were the one who left him lying in the hospital fighting for his life at the darkest moment of his life. My buddy boy had to come back from far and he fought like a lion although when he realized you left him it looked like he gave it up. Looking back I am so damned proud of him what he has accomplished in a few years his own successful PI Empire with agencies all through the country." Mike responded determent.

"I know daddy I have hurt him tremendously. I left him when he needed me desperately. I thought I did him a favor. My love wasn't healthy for him. He hasn't been one minute out of my mind since that day. How much I still loved him and missed his love I realized today when I saw him after so many years." Jeannie replied apologizing.

"I hope it hoping with you, because that would my greatest wish to see you and Steve together again."

That evening before Mike closed his eyes, he talked to God to bring his kids together again. With a smile on his face he fell asleep. A voice in his head spoke to him "Don't you worry. Your prayers are carefully listened to."

At the other hand Jeannie was just tossing and turning. When she had closed her eyes, she saw Steve's eyes looking at her full of fire hearing his words "She was someone from his past." She had to make it up to him. Tomorrow morning, she would file for divorce, even if David wouldn't have been a bigamist. She had never really loved him. Steve had been and still was the love of her life.

After Jeannie had left the agency Steve and Kevin talked about their next steps. In mutual agreement they decided to split the tasks. Concerning David Taylor's bigamy, Kevin would put the statements of Jeannie's co-workers about his flirting to Jeannie's; flowers, jewelry and expensive dinner and his proposal of course. Jeannie's and Mike's oral statements Steve had on tape. And Kevin would keep an eye on Taylor's business transactions after and before his disappearance in cooperation with the SFP departments Narcotics and human trafficking. Steve himself would fly to New York. However first he had a few things to arrange in LA. He had to sign the divorce papers, which would end his marriage with Nataly finally. And to protect his property he had let change all the locks in his house to make sure she wasn't able to steal any property in the house paid with his money despite he knew she had found her sugar daddy and could spend more money than she ever dreamt of. No chance for her to spend more of his money. She had already spent too much of his money for exclusive clothing with fitting accessories and jewelry. Even now bills of her he received regularly.

Since Steve's business in LA would take a day or two Kevin promised Steve to have all statements ready for him. To be able to use them if necessary, in New York Steve made a stop in San Francisco. Meanwhile it was 7 p.m. Time to call it a day. Normally Steve stayed at Mike's place when he was in San Francisco. Both men enjoyed their father/son time at those moments. It made him feel sad, but Jeannie stayed at her father's now. Steve had to stay in a hotel. He chose for Mark Hopkins 1 in Nob Hill. He dined alone and went to his room, from which he called Mike keeping his fingers crossed Jeannie wouldn't pick the phone up. His wish came through. Steve told him where he stayed for one night. Next time he would be in SF he would stay there too. As Steve proposed to meet each other for an hour or two at the bar/restaurant Mike had to turn him down with the statement Jeannie had returned totally devastated being with the CEO of No Stone Unturned. Steve felt a lump in his throat. He had to swallow before he could react asking Mike why she had been so upset. Mike answered because she realized what a mistake she had made. More he didn't say.

As Steve had hung up, he took a shower and went to bed. Like Jeannie he tossed and turned. If he closed his eyes, he saw images of Jeannie looking straight at him with her blue eyes brightly beaming. And it felt as if she was lying beside her. He could touch her skin and he smelt her scent. Opening his eyes Steve noticed it had been a dream. He had to admit his feelings for her were the same and undeniable. Steve didn't know anymore how to cope with his feelings towards Jeannie. He knew he still loved her and reading Mike's words she still loved him, but no woman ever could have hurt him like that before. He had given her his heart and she crushed it in thousand pieces. How could he ever trust her again? For his own good he had to keep his distance. His agency didn't work for Jeannie Stone but Mrs. David Taylor. He would treat her that way. He had to. Again, it was too much stress for him. He felt sick. The same terrible headache he once called Mike for terrorized him again. He took a high dosage of pain meds and fell in a deep sleep. He awoke groggy the next morning around 2 p.m. He realized he had missed his plane. No man overboard every half hour he could take a flight to LA.

Three days later Steve returned to San Francisco picked up the statements and flew asap to New York where he had made an appointment with Mrs. Taylor 1, Crystal Bowen-Taylor; 2010 Amsterdam Avenue 10th. floor apartment 1024 that same day at 7 p.m. At exactly 6:58 Steve's cab stopped in front of the apartment building. Steve rushed to the elevator pushed the right buttons to take him to the tenth floor. At 7:04 he rang Mrs. Taylor's doorbell. An older woman opened the door with the door on the chain asking if who he was and to identify himself. Steve told her he was PI Steven Keller they had an appointment and showed her his PI license and his ID. Convinced it was safe she opened the door. Steve sensed she was extremely afraid of something or someone. He would use the Mike Stone method to get his information; Talking about her life with husband and kids will lead him to the information he wanted.

"Mrs. Taylor you know why I am here?"

"Yes Mr. Keller your client needs to find my husband, who seems to be vanished, for personal reasons. Like I told you on the phone he is for business in San Francisco. He calls me regularly or I call him personally or his secretary gives him my message." Crystal Taylor answered determent.

"Hear you speak of so much warmth in your voice he has to be a good husband and father" Steve replied.

"Yes, he is my David. I met him when I was 24. It was love at first sight. Half a year later we were married. This year 13 years ago and three kids along. Back then he stood at the beginning of his career. Look what he has built up? I am so proud of him Mr. Keller. "Crystal Taylor silenced for a sec. Steve saw tears in her eyes. "Look these are our three children Dylan 12, Karen 9 and Joey 15 months old." She showed Steve the pictures. "And now?" She added with an unmistakable fear in her eyes.

"Mrs. Taylor, I see pain and fear in your eyes. I might be able to help you. I am not a cop. You can ask me for help since I am hear." Steve spoke looking understandable to gain her trust.

Out of the blue she stood up walked to a chest with drawers opened one took something out what she handed to Steve without saying one word. It was a ransom letter written with letters cut out of a paper and glued. If she wanted to see her husband back alive, she needed to pay 5,000,000 dollars. No police or else he would be killed and next were their children. When and where they would contact her. Steve could understand her fear.

"Listen I will call two PI's of my agency here and they will guard you and your kids and will tap the phone. As soon as the kidnappers will contact you, they will take all into their hands and contact me. You can trust them. I screened them thoroughly." Steve said sincerely. Mrs. Taylor thanked Steve from the bottom of her heart.

"I am glad my team and I can be of any help to you. However, there is one issue I need to tell you. You have putted all your trust in me, so I can't and won't betray your trust. It might break your heart still I have to tell you." Crystal Taylor looked at him eyes wide shut. "My client is the second Mrs. Taylor. My client met David in San Francisco about 4 years ago, courted her till she said yes on his proposal."

"No, I can't believe that. My David would not hurt me like that. That girl will have forced him into marriage pretending she was carrying his child and he didn't want to hurt me." She said totally upset.

"No Mrs. Taylor It was complete the other way around. Since he met her at her job, he sent her flowers, jewelry and invitations for expensive diners. I have statements of her co-workers on paper and hers and her father's on tape. You will see and hear I speak the truth". Steve handed her the papers and played the tape for her.

"It sounds all so familiar. He courted me according the same way." She broke and cried. Steve had to take her into his arms to comfort a little.

"Mr. Keller, I have one question. Does that other Mrs. Taylor still want him? Whether she will like it or not I still surely want him. He is my life."

"I really don't know. I haven't asked her. Recalling her father's words, she didn't love him anymore." Steve answered.

"It is rather late Mrs. Taylor I will be back tomorrow around 10 a.m. with two of my best men like promised."

"Okay Mr. Keller. May I know your first name? Mine is Crystal. You are such a warm handsome young man I assume you have a wife at home."

"To stay professional, we never tell our first names. Sometimes I make exceptions and you'll be one. You are a very warm-hearted woman and you trusted me right from the beginning. You may call me Steve. And no, I haven't got a wife at home. I once had she broke up with me."

"Sorry to hear Steve. I'll see you in the morning." Steve left and a cab brought him to his hotel at Hilton Square. Steve was glad to lay down.

While Steve was still asleep Kevin Kramer in San Francisco started his research concerning Taylor's business and financial transactions before his and after his disappearance. A lot of money was paid to his business account by shady businessmen at the last Friday of the month. And the largest amount of that money was transferred to an account on the Cayman Islands and an account in Switzerland Europe. After gathering that information he would call his boss later today in New York to tell him he would send him the report through telex and he would share it with the SFPD, which were very pleased cause this information could be the missing link to apprehend Taylor and his friends.

Later in New York around 8 a.m. Steve awoke, showered, dressed had breakfast and headed to his agency, where his employees were waiting for him. Around 9:30 he left the place with PI John Carpenter and PI Joan Philips, both Steve's specialists in kidnapping. Mrs. Taylor was glad to see them and pleasantly surprised they were right on time. Philips and Carpenter installed all equipment and just nodded after their boss said "I know you two can handle this. Keep me posted." Steve had given them his number of his hotel at the Agency.

With an easy mind Steve left to rush to his next appointment at NYPD with lieutenant Roberts Narcotics, who was curious what reason the CEO of "No Stone Unturned" Steve Keller insisted to talk to him. He thought highly of those PI's. The reason was that the NYPD in close cooperation with the PI's had solved more crimes than ever for the last 1.5 years. And now their CEO came to talk to him in person. Roberts himself had talked to him or one of his PI's in San Francisco on the phone. He had no idea if it was a young or older person. Regarding his success formula he needed a lot of experience. That would mean an older man.

So, Lieutenant Roberts looked very surprised when a young man entered his office and introduced himself as Steven Keller. They shook hands.

"Be seated Steven Keller. I need to congratulate you. I love to work together with your employees. Normally PI", at least in the past and I am doing this job almost 20 years, are obnoxious and not trustworthy. However, your men and women aren't. And at such a young age. May I ask how old you are?" Lieutenant Roberts spoke.

"I am 34 years old. I had the luck to have a very good coach and friend." Steve answered thinking of Mike.

"Tell me what I can do for you Steve Keller?"

"I believe the name Mr. David Taylor sounds very familiar to you. First thing I came to New York on behalf of Mrs. Taylor in SF to meet with Mrs. Taylor in New York." Steve silenced as he saw Roberts eyes grew wider "Yes he is married twice. And with his disappearance lately the Mrs. Taylor in SF asked for my agencies help. I believe if we cooperate again we can hit two birds with one rock; you will be able to put an end to the drugs and human trafficking he is involved in with his friends and I find my client's missing husband. If I am not mistaken my PI Kevin Kramer, you and your men and those of vice were preparing for a raid in Taylor's and his partners offices, buildings and houses."

"Yes, that is true. We planned it for tomorrow morning at 8:15 a.m. If you are interested, you can be part of our team. I think you can handle a gun."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

"It sounds very tempting to me. I thank you for your offer. I will think about it. My last day as a cop I was beaten up and left behind for death. Due to severe brain damage I won't ever be able to be as quickly as I was. Nevertheless, I have one favor to ask of you. Since my meeting yesterday with Mrs. Taylor I know Taylor hasn't just vanished. No, he has been kidnapped. His wife has received a ransom letter. Two of my special trained people are working on that. The kidnappers will contact her to tell when and where. So please don't let your men barge into her house."

"If you and your employees fill us in on time you have a deal."

"You have my word Lieutenant Roberts." Roberts shook Steve's hand as confirmation.

"And Steve what is it going to be tomorrow morning. Can I count on you or not?"

"I have changed my mind I will be a part of your team. My body is physically in very good shape. I want to test myself. "

"Okay tomorrow… morning 4 am sharp here in my office."

"Till tomorrow lieutenant. I might have more information too." Steve headed back to his hotel, where he laid down. He felt exhausted. Seeing Jeannie again and fighting against his feelings for her absorbed more of his energy than he had assumed. On top of that he couldn't sleep the way he used to. She popped up in his dreams. A psychology professor at Berkeley told him once recurring dreams had a meaning. It could mean that he might would want her back. Repeating that question over and over Steve fell asleep. A ringing sound around 5 p.m. awoke him. As he realized it was his phone, he picked it up quickly. It was Kevin with the information he was waiting for.

"Kevin you are one of a kind. You have earned yourself a big bonus. Thanks. I have information for you. Mrs. Taylor 1 has received a ransom letter. Two of your New York colleagues are working on that and tomorrow morning the NYPD raid at Taylor's and Partners offices and houses except Taylor's New York apartment will be a fact. Tomorrow evening I can tell you when I will fly back. It will depend on whether Taylor has been held hostage here in the Big Apple or in San Francisco. I will call you tomorrow at the same time."

Around 7:30 100 men and women officers, swatters were at their posts waiting for the green light. Steve was among them. His heart raced his adrenaline level went sky high. This reminded him of the good old days. It all went well. He did his thing without any problem. It looked like he was still a cop. Afterwards Roberts complimented him on his amazing job.

"Steve how good are you when you hadn't had head trauma. No officer I know moves that fast and smoothly like you." Steve was happy with this experience. It gave him more confidence.

All stuff gathered and people arrested were all transported the NYPD headquarters. All alleged criminals were interrogated by officers. One of the questions which were asked was if they knew where David Taylor was hidden. All except one didn't say a word. He said: "Now he gets a piece of his own medicine but not in New York."

Since they didn't find a clue Taylor was somewhere in New York he would probably be in SF. Steve hoped Mrs. Chrystal Taylor would have received a call or a letter. To be able to tell Kevin he would return to SF and he could make an appointment with their client he took a cab, which drove him to 2010 Amsterdam Avenue. Standing in front of the door it sounded like someone wanted to close the door at the inside. "Who could that be? Was Mrs. Taylor and her kids alright?" Steve thought. Due to the light in the hall of the tenth floor it looked creepy and dangerous like his shadow looking creepy and dangerous. Then the door swayed open. It was PI Philips with her gun pointing at him. She was relieved to see it was Steve.

"What happened here Philips you look worried?"

"When Mrs. Taylor and I picked the kids up from school we were followed. When we exited the car, they did too; we took the elevator they the other. I waited for them with my gun. They smiled. One of them asked. Are you police? I said No personal security. He said OK here another letter. He gave me the letter and went. Carpenter is checking their license plate.

"Did Mrs. Taylor open the letter yet?" Steve asked.

"No, I told her to wait till I was back. Now I or Carpenter don't have to call you. Till now Carpenter and I know for sure that the letter was sent from San Francisco and surroundings."

As Philips and Steve were with Mrs. Taylor, she opened the letter. The letter was made from letters out of papers again.

"Date: August 18th Place: BART San Francisco Time: 8:15 a.m. take Bart at Glen Park Station and go sit by the door; get out at 12th St. Oakland City Center; get in and ride back to Montgomery Station; hold the suitcase not to tight; someone will bump into you and he grabs your suitcase. No police!"

"It is now August 14th. We haven't much time left." Steve called straight away to Kevin Kramer and filled him in. Kevin would prepare all for handing the ransom. In every subway one of their co-workers wired; a suitcase with a tracer built in; arranging a meeting with Mrs. Taylor 2 for tomorrow around 5 p.m. Carpenter and Philips would help Mrs. Taylor 1.

At 4:55 p.m. Jeannie parked her car across the street of No Stone Unturned. Steve jumped out of a cab two minutes later. As he entered Jeannie looked straight at him with her enchanting blue eyes. Steve felt excitement again. He told himself to stay professional. He swallowed and walked towards her with the request to follow him and Kramer. Jeannie followed them. They told her all they found out. First Kramer told her all about David's criminal financial transactions. A break followed. As Kramer left the room to get something to drink Jeannie begged Steve to call her by her first name. Steve shook. No, his green eyes told her Yes. They kept staring at each other till Kramer returned with the coffee. Steve came out of his gaze and told Jeannie about David's first wife and that she still wanted, because he was his life. Steve had to swallow a big lump in his throat. Jeannie's eyes filled with tears. Kevin handed her the box with tissues while he looked from his boss to their client and back. His PI sense told him there was more between his boss and that young woman. Zilch out the past Steve told him. No way they were still in love. The last they talked about was the delivering of the ransom the 18th. The next meetings would be set on 16th, the 17th and the 19th the day after the ransom delivery.

At the 16th and 17th they talked about their next steps and what they would mean for Mrs. Taylor. To Jeannie's regret Steve refused to call her at her first name. Sad and very disappointed she left the agency, get into her car and set direction to her house at Nob Hill to pick up her mail. She used all her charm. One hour ago, at their break as Kevin was getting coffee for all three of them, she told Steve she had filed already for a divorce. No facial feature changed. He didn't seem to care. Does she have to forget about Steve? No that was impossible. A world without her was out of the question.

Yes, he didn't seem to care. His green eyes told him the opposite. They told her how much he still loved and longed for her. No, she wouldn't give up on him. All the years she knew Steve and they were lovers he wasn't ever able to hide something from her. She could read him like a book. She knew he still loved and wanted her. She needed some luck.

On her way over to Mike's house a cab stopped at Mark Hopkins and who got out of the cab? It was Steve. He would stay here now she stayed at Mike's house. She parked her car at the curb and followed Steve inside. As he had entered the restaurant, she walked straight forward to one of the receptions of Mark Hopkins 1 asking the clerk "Does a Steven Keller stay at your hotel "

"Yes Mrs. Mr. Keller just entered the restaurant for his dinner." The clerk answered.

"Does he always have dinner at this time?"

"I don't know Mrs. dinner time in this hotel is always between 6 and 10 p.m. If you need to talk to Mr. Keller, I can give him a message of you."

"No not necessary I will call him later tonight or tomorrow morning." Jeannie responded. With a smile on her face she rushed to her car to head to DE HARO Street. She arrived at the same time as Mike, who was thrilled to see his daughter in such a good mood. She sang while she cooked and showered.

"Jeannie what are you in a good mood. Did you win the lottery?"

"You can say that. Maybe all will turn out right."

"I believe you saw Steve today. Did he change his attitude towards you? I spoke him today. Tomorrow morning Mrs. Taylor 1 will deliver the ransom money. She and You might see David Taylor back." Jeannie stared at Mike. "I know all about David. He is a criminal and a bigamist. Are you going to fight for him?"

"No dad I filed already for a divorce. "

"Good to hear. But with the knowledge he was a bigamist your marriage to him can be annulled. Gerry O'Brien knows the right lawyer for this job." Mike replied rather relieved.

"Did Steve call you to fill you in about David or did he tell you more? I am just curious."

"Yes, he asked me to lend him a few men tomorrow. But you didn't tell me if he still calls you Mrs. Taylor or Jeannie by now?"

"No Steve hasn't changed his attitude. I don't what to do Mike every day I love him a bit more." Jeannie said sadly. Although he felt sorry for her he understood Steve's attitude. He witnessed the physical and mental pain of Steve. Since she had been so happy something had probably happened concerning her and Steve.

The next morning Mrs. Taylor got the last instructions of Steve. As she entered the subway all men and women were at their post. Nothing could go wrong. Charles Cohen, trace specialist of No Stone Unturned, would follow the suitcase with money. If it didn't move, he would give the address to the other PI's and a few officers of SFPD. The sign stopped at a warehouse of Pier 39. All hurried to pier39 and what did they find? The suitcase empty, except a note for Mrs. Taylor. The kidnappers had been a step ahead of them. The PI's and the officers searched the place nothing. Now Steve had to tell both Mrs. Taylors the bad news that they hadn't found their husband. Jeannie Mrs. Taylor the 2nd, he would meet tomorrow. He had to face now Crystal Taylor. The not might would lead them to Mr. Taylor. Crystal Taylor was a wreck. She read the note and a faint smile conjured on her face.

"It is a note from David. He tells me he loves me and the kids and soon he will be with me. Don't look for me. I will let you know where to find me."

"Is it your husband's handwriting?" Steve asked.

"Yes 100% his."

"Then men we must follow the money. All stores and businesses are warned to watch out for bills of 50 and 100 dollars which turn yellow if you hold them into the light. We'll have to wait and see." Steve said. Then Mrs. Taylor 1 returned to New York guided by Kevin Kramer.

Meanwhile Jeannie couldn't focus on her job. She only could think of tonight when she would surprise Steve in his hotel. Finally, she would have him all for herself and now he wouldn't be able to resist her anymore. She would dress as usual only she would use his favorite perfume of her.

At DE HARO Street she prepared for Mike a meal, showered quickly and made sure she was in de lounge of Mark Hopkins 1 around 6 p.m. After waiting 1.5 hours and getting nervous she saw Steve enter the hotel and walking into the direction of the restaurant. Jeannie stood up and walked into Steve's direction looking deliberately the other way, so she really bumped into him.

"Sorry miss oh it is you Mrs. Taylor. What brings you here?" Steve spoke looking straight at Jeannie not pulling a muscle in his face.

"Oh, I had to talk to a client of mine. I know we have tomorrow an appointment, but did you find him?" Jeannie asked carefully.

"Mrs. Taylor if you don't mind, I am hungry we can have dinner and talk about what happened today. Tomorrow evening though I will know more. I can describe what happened now while I or we eat and if you come back tomorrow, I will be able to tell you what our next step will be." Steve spoke convincingly.

"Okay Steve if you insist, I will come back tomorrow same time." Jeannie said with a tremor in her voice. She was tremendously disappointed.

"Then I will see you tomorrow Mrs. Taylor. " Steve spoke calmly. Deep inside he almost exploded. He smelled her perfume. It made him crazy. He would have rather taken her in his arms and kiss her. How long would he be able to still resist her?

"Tomorrow another chance" Jeannie thought on her way to her car. Tears rolled over her eyes. Without greeting Mike she ran to her room. Mike could hear her pain. As he asked her what had happened she yelled "Let me be Mike. I think I have lost him forever." Mike knew she meant Steve.

That night Mike prayed louder and with more intensity than he ever had done. His kids belonged together. "Helen beg God for help."

A small success a guy had spent 10,000 dollars of the ransom money at the horse track. Steve got a full description of him. If Steve wasn't mistaken, it was Harry Sanders a former business partner of David Taylor and ex-con. He was convicted for drugs trafficking. Tanner would check it for hi mand he was right. Steve had his address. He would ask Kevin to follow him and tap his phone.

At 5 p.m. Steve and his PI's call it a day. Steve had to lay down. He felt a slight headache. He took his meds. He could sleep almost 2 hours before his dinner with Jeannie.

Almost all her clothing she had fitted. She wanted to look attractive for Steve. After fitting for two hours she decided to wear her yellow orange white dress. She did her hair in a knot, light make-up and a fling of perfume. Steve was waiting for her in the lounge. She looked smashingly gorgeous. He said it before he realized it. Jeannie smiled and followed to their table.

Why Steve didn't know. The restaurant was lightened by hundreds of candles. On their table stood two. The light shone at Jeannie's face. Her blue eyes seemed to twinkle brighter and her smile was more enchanting than ever. It remembered Steve at their candlelight dinners years ago. While they talked their eyes made contact all the time. They both felt the attraction and knew they wanted to be alone. As the dessert was served Steve asked the waiter to bring it to room 517 and asked Jeannie if she wanted to talk further in his room. Jeannie didn't object.

He took her by her hand and walked to the elevator. Steve's longing for her became so overwhelming that he pushed the red button to stop the elevator pulled her towards him and kissed her long and passionate. Jeannie answered his longing kiss like wise. Laughing they exited the elevator watched strangely by guests who had been waiting to be able to go down.

Together with the room service they arrived at Steve's room. Steve opened the door for the man, who putted their dessert on the table. They followed him inside thanked him, hang the shield "Do Not Disturb" on the doorknob and closed the door. The evening and night would belong to them. It would become very nice with the ice cream, whip cream and all kinds of fruit.

Time didn't matter for them. Eventually they fell asleep in each other arms. The light shining through the curtains made them assume it had to be around 6 in the morning. A lot of sleep wouldn't they get. The ringing of the phone next to their bed awoke them. The red figures on the clock radio said 7:05 a.m.

As Steve answered he recognized Mike's voice: "Morning Mike what can I do for you?"

"Buddy boy I have just one question. Is Jeannie with you?" Steve hesitated to answer. As Jeannie nodded, Steve answered "Yes Mike she is with me. We talked all night long and there are a lot of things still unspoken. If you don't mind, she will call you later."

"No, I don't mind." Mike answered quickly. Both men hung up.

"I have to hurry Jean. I have an appointment at 8:10 at the agency. I won't have time to have breakfast with you, which will be served at 7:30. While I grab a bun for on my way over, you can take your time and eat quiet." Steve kissed Jeannie and entered the shower in a very good mood. That good he hadn't felt a very long time ago. As he was washing his hair, he felt the dent in his skull, a souvenir of his blow to his head about 5 years ago. It all came back to him. He saw images of how happy he was believing Jeannie would soon be his wife, those men hitting him hard; losing consciousness to awaken weeks later; no Jeannie; she broke up with him; he had to learn all like a baby. Seeing those images made him cry. He even felt the pain. A slight panic came over Steve. Was last night a dream or a one-night stand of Jeannie to leave him again. He slammed with his hands on the walls yelling "No not again." Jeannie heard him and ran to Steve worried.

"Steve honey what's the matter? "

"Jeannie was our night for real or did you want some fun to leave me again. If you really love me with that intensity you made love to me than stay here till I am back otherwise leave. I can't take it anymore to lose you again." Jeannie didn't know what to say. She assumed after last night she had convinced Steve she loved him. She hadn't taken Steve's anger and pain into account.

Since being together with Steve again the most important issue was to Jeannie, she had to stay waiting for him here. She would call in sick at her job. Her CEO's had told her if she didn't feel well considering the kidnapping of her husband she could stay home. Today she would take advantage of that opportunity. While she waited, she ate, showered and slept. Finally, Steve entered at 1:30 p.m. As she ran towards him, he stopped her holding her on a distance with his hands. Jeannie startled.

"What does this mean Steve." Jeannie asked surprised.

"Since Mike called this morning only the same questions pop up into my mind."

"And what is that question Steve?"

"Why did you break up with me Jeannie at the worst moment of my life? The time that a woman who loves her guy would be with him. And will she do it again? I blamed myself and Mike, but you are also to blame. Back then when I had to learn to talk, to write and walk I did it for us. At the same moment I found out you left me I wanted to die. A life without you was no life. I need answers on those questions otherwise further talking has no use Jeannie."

"Babe I never have stopped loving you. I thought it was the best I broke up with you. I wasn't good for you. Since we were engaged death struck three times. The third time I was certain I had lost you. First leaving made the pain less. When Mike told me, you would survive that was the sign, which told me to stay away from you was the best solution ever. I thought you would find a better woman worthy of you. Believe me babe I know breaking up with you was the biggest mistake of my life. I hope you give me a second chance, so I can prove it to you. Steve you are the only man for me. I thought I had shown you a part of my love for you last night."

"It felt like in our good days. Believe me Jeannie you will always be the only woman in this world for me but if that is enough, I don't know. I never want to be hurt like that. You know I will go through fire and storm for you. Your life and safety mean more than my own life." Steve continued with a tremor in his voice.

"Steve, I swear on my mother's grave that my love for you is sincere and I will never leave you again. Please give me a second chance. Tell me what I have to do to prove it." Jeannie said begging. Steve knew her mother meant a lot to Jeannie so she never would use her mother as a joke.

"I need totally honesty of you Jean."

"Only one remark babe before you start. I love you from here to the moon and back, but there is one but." Steve froze. Jeannie noticing that, continued "I love you even more, clean shaved. Your mustache tickled a lot, when we were making out last night." Jeannie spoke. A faint smile appeared on his face.

"After my recovery knowing I couldn't return to the SFPD, I had to find a new job. To my surprise my PI formula became a big success. I only worked, no boos no women for a very long time. My ex caught me at my weakest moment. Her kisses, the way she caressed me reminded me of you. Nataly came very close. And in return I gave her what she wanted till I found that her intentions were to get pregnant so I wouldn't divorce her ever so she would never be out of money without having a job of her own. It was crystal clear to me that you were the only woman with whom I wanted to have kids with." Jeannie had to swallow. She had to think about their stillborn daughter. Despite noticing Jeannie's emotional reaction, he continued. "Besides she was a very big spender. If I had stayed married to her I would be gone bankrupt. Weeks after she had left with her sugar daddy, I got bills. My money she couldn't spend anymore, because I went to my bank to end her account. And last night I spend with you, the love of my life. A world of difference. With you I felt since a long time what true love is. I tried to fight against these feelings, but I can't anymore."

"I have fought against my feelings too. My heart told me, I should be right by your side. My mind though said "No Jeannie you are toxic. You will cause his death. To put my mind at ease I studied and studied. I didn't date. No guy in my life till I met David. He was charming, took care of me without asking for something back. Showing me around to his friends and clients was all he asked for. I loved him for that." Out of the blue tears rolled down her face.

"Angel what made you so emotional. Tell me what is bothering you."

"Okay Steve I hope you won't get angry or hurt. Despite taking precautions when we were still together, I became pregnant of our baby." Jeannie stopped talking noticing Steve's eyes widen.

"What baby? You confuse me. You didn't tell me or Erik that you had a child. I believe that you have to tell me a lot more." Jeannie nodded staring at the floor.

" I lost our baby daughter when I was four months along. Steve I am so sorry. I didn't know that I was pregnant. I felt sick for a while nothing more. Then one morning I got excruciating pain in my belly. My roommate went with me to a physician and he knew after a short examination enough. When I arrived at the hospital our baby daughter was stillborn. She was so tiny but beautiful. I have held her for a while then they took her away."

"You're telling me we have a daughter. Did you give her a name? Why didn't you tell me? I would have been there for both of you" Steve took Jeannie in his arms both crying.

"Until now I can't forget about her. I wished I had known I was pregnant a lot sooner. I would have stayed with you and she would probably have been alive. According the gynecologist stress could have been the cause. Sorry Steve I killed our child. "

"Come one angel you didn't kill our child. Please tell how you called her? And where our little angel has been buried?"

"In Tempe on a cemetery. When I asked the nurse, who took her away, she said "Sweetie it is better you don't know where she will be buried. Forget about her. You will get another child. I didn't get the chance to give her a name." Jeannie answered perturbed.

"I promise you if we close the Taylor case, we will search for her and we will find her and rebury her so close to us we can visit her."

"Babe I don't know if I want to search for her ourselves. Can't your PI's better look for her grave. I am so afraid we won't find her. I don't know if I can handle that." Jeannie responded.

"Jeannie we will find her. We'll have to. We owe her that. It is our child. To me too personal to let a stranger look for her. But first we need to give her a name. I call room service and let bring dinner here. We can't think properly on an empty stomach ". Steve pulled her even closer. "Sorry baby you had to cope with that on your own."

As the room service man brought in their dinner he looked from Jeannie to Steve and back. He probably saw their red rimmed eyes, because he asked sounding worried "Are you both alright." Both nodded. They thanked the man for his concern and the food.

Although all the food looked delicious and smelt good as well Jeannie as Steve couldn't eat normal. Their grieve about the loss of their baby daughter kept their minds busy. If they took a bite the big lump in their throat made them feel being suffocated.

"Honey you have to eat a bit otherwise we never find a name for our girl." While Steve spoke, he cupped Jeannie's face.

"Steve I can't eat. I see her laying in my arms our little girl; eyes, nose, mouth, ten fingers and ten toes. She was so beautiful. She needs a pretty name. I was thinking of a name built up out both of our names like Stephanie"

"A beautiful name Jeannie or maybe we name her after our mothers Helen Lynn or Lynn Helen."

"If you don't mind, I like Stephanie better." She pressed herself tighter against Steve.

"So, our baby girl will get the name Stephanie mammy." Steve kissed Jeannie gently "My love for you Jeannie has grown deeper. I love you today more than yesterday. I want to have the mother of my child lying beside me tonight." Steve spoke sincere adding "And I promise you I will shave off my mustache. You will get me the way you like me best." Jeannie gave him her most beautiful smile.

As Steve looked at his watch, he noticed it was already 10 p.m. They decided Jeannie would call Mike to tell him she stayed at Steve's to talk about important issues and tomorrow afternoon she would pick Steve up and together they would come to him. Mike told them to take all the time they needed.

After the call Steve filled the bathtub with hot water and bath foam with the scent of roses. Together they took a bath. Afterwards they felt relaxed and kind of reborn. They slept like a rose their bodies entwined. When they awoke that morning, they felt like they could handle everything. After breakfast Jeannie went to Bims&Leed and Steve to his agency to work further on the Taylor case.

And as agreed Jeannie picked Steve up at his hotel after work to go to DE HARO Street. To their surprise Mike was waiting for them impatiently.

"And kids what do you want to tell me?" Mike asked curiously.

"Mike what should we want to tell you." Steve answered teasingly.

"Come on tell and don't keep my longer in suspense. I came home earlier because I couldn't focus on my job all day long. Knowing you were on close speaking terms. It made me feel happy." Mike responded.

"Okay Mike Jeannie and I have decided to give our love a second chance. What we have is worth fighting for." Mike embraced both his kids.

"Kids I can't believe my ears. At Last my prayers were heard. Come on this asks for a glass of champagne. And I have found you Jeannie a lawyer, a friend of Gerry O'Brien, so your marriage with Taylor can be annulled as soon as possible. I have arranged an appointment for you and me tomorrow at 5 p.m."

"Steve I won't you than by my side too."

"Buddy boy you or otherwise Kramer has to hand that lawyer the evidence of David Taylor's bigamy."

"I will be there by your side" Steve answered.

"And tomorrow you will check out of the hotel and stay here till you have to return to LA. Giving yourselves a second chance means that you both can stay in my house. Jeannie in her own room and you in the spare room."

"Thanks Mike. I had counted on your kindness." Father and son embraced each other. Jeannie watched them with a big smile.

Coming out of the embrace Steve excused himself to take a shower. Jeannie wanted to follow Steve upstairs Mike though withhold her from that.

"Young lady I believe we two need to talk outside on the patio, so Steve won't hear us."

Once outside at the patio Mike started his lecture "Jeannie I hope you are a 100% sure to reunite with Steve. I am warning you don't ever hurt him that way again. If you do it will be his death and I won't be able to forgive you. You haven't seen him fight to be able to lead a normal life after the brain damage. He was making a lot of progress till he found out you broke up with him he panicked with resulted to a second brain hemorrhage. Although it was a small one it meant for Steve a huge set-back. It is a miracle to see what he has accomplished now, an empire of PI's agencies through the states. A great relief, because I figure to build such an empire and keep it running, he will have to endure a lot of stress. At doctor's orders Steve will have to keep his stress level low otherwise he could endanger his life again."

As Mike stopped talking Jeannie's were filled with fear and tears. She had seen his anger and disappointment in her as he spoke. A shiver went through her spine from top till toe. "Daddy I didn't know. What have I done to him? My poor baby how must he has suffered. And what did I do? I left him fight alone instead of standing by his side." Tears rolled down her face like a waterfall. Mike comforted her. "Mike believe me I want never ever hurt Steve although I didn't intend anyway. Steve is my life. He is the air I breath. I just want to grow old with him. If destiny hadn't played tricks on us like it did years ago with the only difference whatever happens to Steve I will be where I belong beside him." She shivered over her whole body despite the high temps outside and outside. She seemed inconsolable.

Out of the blue she felt two arms embracing her from behind and kissing softly her neck. It was Steve, who had been looking for her. She felt so secure. She took his hands and kissed them. Steve felt her wet face. Before he could ask her why those tears, she turned towards him saying "Steve I promise you I will love and cherish you more than ever. I will stand by you in good and bad times." She pressed herself tightly on him. Hearing his hear heartbeat like a clock it calmed her down.

"What did I do to deserve this Jean?"

"She and I had a good talk on the patio. I told her if she would ever hurt you again, I would never be able to forgive her" Mike answered determent. "More I don't have to say to her"

"Angel come on let me dry your tears." Steve wiped her tears away and kissed Jeannie on her nose.

"Babe I promise you with my fingers cross my heart I won't hurt you anymore. To break up with you was the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life."

"Jean. I believe you. You proved it to me when you stayed waiting for me and opened up." Steve whispered in her ear. Jeannie beamed at Steve through her tears.

"Mike aren't you a little too hard on her. You know she had to deal on her own with the loss of our daughter. Yes, she told me last night. Till now she hadn't been able to mourn about her. I promised her I would find Stephanie's grave and let her exhume and bury her close to us." Steve responded slightly emotional too.

"Stephanie? Did you two give her that name?" Mike asked with a tremor in his voice. Jeannie and Steve nodded and walked holding each other close inside.

At No Stone unturned were Kevin and his colleagues working under high pressure. Every day they got new information about the people who were involved in David's kidnapping. A big part of the ransom money was used at the horse tracks by the same two men, business or former business partners of Taylor and well know at SFPD for drugs trafficking. Steve and Kevin would shadow one and two other PI's would do the other one in shifts. It looked like soon they would find the place where David Taylor was held hostage. The alleged criminals drove regularly to an abandoned warehouse near the Golden Gate. Inside there was always a light burning. That could mean, Taylor could be in there.

Because Steve had to be at the meeting with the lawyer, he promised Jeannie, Kevin Kramer would take turns with him around 4:15 p.m. With the relevant papers he drove to Bryant Street, where the lawyer was waiting for them in Gerry O'Brien's office.

After making acquaintances with John Carter, he told Jeannie how the usual procedure was. The more prove he had about her husband's bigamy the quicker it would go. Steve handed him the whole file concerning David Taylor's two marriages at the same time very confident. Studying it superficial he could tell Jeannie for sure it would take 6 weeks at the most, probably sooner, cause against that evidence was no denying possible. He would call Jeannie if he would know it exactly. All three were relieved. To Mike it was worthy of a dinner in an exclusive restaurant.

In Steve's mind he saw Jeannie walking down the aisle towards him in the most gorgeous wedding dress. It made him feel as if he could accomplish all. So, a week after Jeannie and he reunited he went to the bank to collect her former engagement ring. Normally he would have thrown him into the bay or have sold it he kept it though wishing she would return to him. The circle like a ring would be round again; fell in love engage break up and back together forever and always.

That evening at dinner in DE HARO Street Steve kneeled for Jeannie and proposed to her. Jeannie said immediately. Steve shoved the ring on her left ring finger. Jeannie recognized the ring "I am glad you kept that ring. Back then to me the most beautiful ring I have ever seen."

"And when will the wedding be?" Mike asked delighted.

"We start planning as soon as my marriage with David is annulled. We hoped to be married before Christmas" Jeannie answered.

"Saturday over two weeks we give an engagement party at my agency. Tomorrow or the day after Jeannie and I come to the department to invite Bill, Norm and Dan with partner."

"I will see you two appear by then. As a small gift I will leave you two alone till midnight after doing the dishes so you two can celebrate your engagement." And they did celebrate till they heard a car stop. Probable Mike's, because both neighbors were on a short holiday. They decided to go to sleep.

It gave Steve wings knowing he was reunited with the love of his life. Every morning he woke up beside her and every night he could make love to her. He had never felt better in years. To be specific since that evening, he left the justice building. He had energy for 10 people. His PI's noticed the positive change in their boss. He had always been a good and friendly boss. Now he was more relaxed but accomplished at some days more than three of them. It was too be expected that their boss himself would find David Taylor.

But first thing first. As Jeannie entered the agency all his co-workers were witness how Steve rushed to Mrs. Taylor and kissed her passionately. All men whistled. Steve addressed to them "I know you know this young lady as Mrs. Taylor as her marriage will be annulled, she is the future Mrs. Keller. We are engaged yet not officially, still we give a big party here the third Saturday from now. You are all invited with partner. Your colleagues of LA too.

"Yes, boss we will come. Free food and boos are always welcome. If you need me, you will find me at Lieutenant's Stone office of SFPD."

As Steve and Jeannie entered the department Mike asked Bill, Norm and Dan into his office. All three were curious why Mike wanted to talk them as his kids come to visit him. One thing they knew for sure it had to concern Jeannie and Steve and it had to be good news, because Mike was all smiles.

Once all inside inclusive Jeannie and Steve addressed to his former colleagues and friends "Jeannie and I have marvelous news. We haven't only given our love a second chance, we are also engaged again. Jeannie has said yes when I proposed to her about a week ago. And we want you to invite you with your partner to our engagement party."

Before Bill realized, he was speaking out loud "Okay and what will happen Jeannie if something happens to Steve? Do you break up with him? Do you let him struggle alone? I hope Jeannie you mean it serious with Steve. You weren't there when he found out you left him. He blamed himself, got high levels of stress and got a new brain hemorrhage and only because of you. I couldn't understand you. I have despised and hated you for a while." While he said it his eyes filled with anger were focused on Jeannie, who could feel his fury. She felt so guilty and small. By now she knew she made a mistake. As Steve could forgive her why had the others to give her a lecture. Tears rolled down her face and she rushed out of Mike's office.

"Bill look what you have done. Aren't you overreacting, a little too hard on her. She has paid a high price. One day I will tell you." Steve spoke a little upset.

"No Steve Bill says what comes from his heart. We all were witness of the pain she caused you. You almost bought it because of Jeannie. Bill couldn't sleep or focus aware of the battle his friend had to fight and what does his fiancé do? She breaks up with him." Norm spoke in name of him and Dan Healy in support of Bill.

"Okay Norm we will talk later have to catch up with her." Steve was able to catch up with her right before she wanted to jump in the car. He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her close to him. He let her cry. "Jeannie I am with you. Is not that what counts most?" Jeannie nodded. She smiled at Steve.

As he had dried her tears and calmed her down Steve said: "Honey Bill didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"Yes, Steve he did. I felt his anger. Bill's eyes burned through me. Besides he was right. What I have done is unforgivable. Steve believe me, I won't never hurt or leave you again. I will stay by your side. Where you go, I will be."

"Why did you run away? Go back with me face them prove them you have learned from your mistake and show them you do what you say." Steve replied.

"Okay Steve I will prove it." Jeannie stretched her back took Steve's protruded hand to walk hand in hand with him back to room 450, where the three men were on the verge to exit Mike's office. Seeing Jeannie and Steve approaching they did a step backwards.

"Bill, Norm, Dan I swear to you on Stephanie's grave that I will never leave or hurt their father again as long as I live." Jeannie spoke extremely sincere.

The men were stunned "Stephanie's grave and father? I don't understand." Bill asked quizzingly.

Embracing Jeannie Steve answered: "As Jeannie broke up with me, she was pregnant. She didn't know till she got excruciating belly pain, which seemed to be contractions. Jeannie gave birth to our stillborn daughter. The only one who was there for her was her roommate. They have taken our daughter away from her without telling where she would be buried. I will find her and bring her here."

No one said a word. If they wouldn't, they couldn't. Even Norm had tears in his eyes.

"I hope Bill, Norm and Dan you are able to forgive in the future. If you don't want to come to our engagement party because of me than do it for Steve." Jeannie added.

"We will be there. You can count on us." Norm answered exiting Mike's office to attend to their cases.

The following day Steve followed one of their alleged kidnappers while Kevin was listening in on his calls. A few of them could lead them to Taylor. It had been encrypted messages; My son is sick call a Dr. P. telephone number 5556649 231 Glen Park preferably tomorrow. Alleged culprit made several calls repeating the same sentence. After Kevin had filled Steve in through car phone Steve followed the man and he drove to pier 49 Warehouse 231. Steve witnessed the man entering the warehouse after knocking 10 times twice. Something to behold Steve thought. Once the man was inside Steve excited his car to size up the situation. Steve walked around the warehouse to look if somewhere was an open window or door. He found a small window at the back at the side of the Bay. Steve was lucky. There was a crack in the window enough to hear what was said and to see how many men were inside. Steve recognized the man he was following and Taylor. Taylor was roped to a chair. Besides he didn't look good. He overheard the man say "Tomorrow at 7 a.m. big clean up. Yes, Taylor you will be swallowed by the waves. They won't find you or months later. The currents take you far from here. It was doing nice business with you. Next time you won't con us. What am I saying now?" A demonical laugh. "There won't be another chance."

Now it was necessary to contact his men and Mike at Headquarters. Steve jumped into his car and drove to his agency to take precautions for tomorrow morning with his men, so his blueprint to free David Taylor was ready. First Steve called Mike to ask him if he had time for him, he had an urgent request.

Since the murderers seemed to have a time off Mike and his men could lend a hand to other departments. Vice and Narcotics were two of them. At this moment they had a tremendous caseload. Drugs and Human trafficking were big business at this moment. All participants in this game tried to get a piece of the cake. Like vultures they were watching each other. It started after the ransom for David Taylor was payed. So, the captains of Vice and Narcotics were thrilled to get help from Homicide, the department with the most solved crimes.

As soon as Steve filled Mike in and showed him his plan, which was prepared thoroughly. Not one detail was overlooked. It had to be a big success. Two birds with one rock; Steve would free David Taylor and Vice and Narcotics could apprehend a few big fish. Captain Carpentier and Captain Kowalski were even more pleased. Around 11 p.m. they all called it a day to meet each other again at 4:30 a.m. at SFPD's parking lot.

One difficult task extra for Steve. He had to tell Jeannie that tomorrow at 6 a.m. David Taylor would be freed by his team and Mike's team. And as Steve had expected Jeannie wanted to be present too. She wanted to confront David straight away. At the end he had to give in with one restriction; she would stay in the car till there was no danger anymore. Let her sleep would be no option. If he would get up, she would awake too.

The alarm clock rang at 3:30 a.m. Jeannie and Steve took a quick cold shower, so they were wide awake. Mike was already waiting for them with hot coffee and a sandwich. Jeannie seemed to be nervous she felt rather sick. Steve advised her to go back to bed. As stubborn as Jeannie was that was out of the question. It might be better if Taylor knew straight away their marriage would be annulled.

Around 5:15 a.m. all participants of this raid where at their place waiting for the green light. Everybody knew what his or her task was. Steve task was to get as quickly to Taylor with Norm and Bill as back-up. Mike and Dan would back-up Kevin Kramer.

All observed more and more cars drive to the warehouse and enter. A lot of big fishes and a few little ones. At 5:45 a.m. Captain Carpentier gave the start signal through walkie talkie. Thirty officers and 5 PI's inclusive Steve stormed inside. Steve with Norm and Bill in pursuit went straight ahead to the room where Taylor was held. Steve didn't face with any difficulties. The first was the one who stood in front of the door. Steve snuck on him and got him on his knees. He handcuffed him and warned him to be quiet or he would knock him down. Steve went inside and found Taylor looking tired hurt but relieved. On his way out Steve didn't pay attention at his environment and he got attacked from aside. A huge guy hit Steve with his fists extremely hard. Steve fell banging his head against a wall. All went black. He could yell at Taylor " Ran colleagues are in pursuit."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

While Steve laid on the floor the man wanted to go on and kick him. Norm nearby saw Steve on the floor motionless and a man making a kicking move towards Steve. Norm panicked. It looked like a deja vu. He grabbed his gun and screamed "SFPD stop or I shoot." The man looked laughing out loud at him. Norm saw his right foot move and he shot. The man fell. Norm ran towards Steve, who was unconscious once again. Besides blood poured from the back of his head. Steve didn't respond.

As Norm saw Bill he yelled "Take Taylor outside and call for the paramedics. Steve has been wounded again."

Meanwhile most of the criminals were arrested and Jeannie got out of the car. At the same moment as Bill exited with Taylor screaming "Paramedics officer down". Jeannie saw the fear in Bill's eyes. And Mike stormed out "Paramedics hurry my boy has been hurt again." The paramedics were already on the way in. Jeannie couldn't say a word or move till the paramedics hurried with Steve on the stretcher to the ambulance and sped away with blue light and sirens on. From far he had seen their worries.

"Where is my daughter?'' Mike thought looking around. He saw her stand there like a frightened child. Suddenly when he was walking into her direction to take her to Steve in County General, she ran at high speed away from him.

"Oh no Jeannie you aren't abandoning Steve again" Mike thought. Then he realized she was heading to David Taylor, who sat sideways into one of the patrol cars of SFPD being nursed by a paramedic too.

"David Taylor what kind of a man are you? You are a criminal land a bigamist. Our marriage is over. It will be annulled. Then I will marry the best man in the world. He endangered his life for you devil. I need to go to him now. He is wounded. I hate you. I could kill you" Jeannie yelled with clenched fists. Before she could attack Taylor Mike had grabbed her by her arm and pulled her towards the car "Jeannie you need to be in the hospital with Steve."

"Yes, daddy lets go to County General. I will one of these days settle the score with David." They jumped into Mike's car and Mike drove at high speed to the hospital. Finally, there they had to wait till the attending physician would be able to tell them more about Steve's condition. According one of the nurses Steve was transported to X-rays and Cat scan. Impatiently Jeannie paced up and down the waiting room. Jeannie saw a doctor walking their way after 1.5 waiting and praying.

"Miss Stone or Mrs. Keller I am Dr. Hopkins I have examined your husband. The results of my examination I would like to tell you in private. Will you please follow me to the nurses-station."

"Doc tell me he isn't hurt badly?" She spoke frightened grabbing the doc by his sleeve.

"Miss my policy is never to tell the relatives anything about the patient between all people."

"At least let my father lieutenant Mike Stone join us. Steve is like a son to him." Dr. Hopkins nodded.

Inside the nurses-station Dr. Hopkins closed the door asked Jeannie and Mike to be seated. "I can use a cup of strong coffee. One of you maybe too?" Mike accepted the offer Jeannie declined. She was too nausea.

"Please don't keep us any longer in suspense. I need to know how Steve's condition is?" Jeannie pleaded.

"To my relief I can tell you his condition is stable. His injuries weren't that bad as it seemed. He has a severe concussion and the wound at the back of his head needed a few stitches. The Cat scan showed me that there was no hemorrhage in his brain. So, all considered he was lucky. The only thing that worries me is the fact that he is still unconsciousness. Usually the patient with this kind of head injury awakes rather fast to lose consciousness again sometimes. Regarding Steve Keller's past we did the Cat scan. Nothing I could see. We'll repeat the scan tomorrow morning if he hasn't awoken tomorrow morning yet."

"Can we see him now doc?" Mike asked. Jeannie couldn't say a thing. The doc's words "He hasn't awoken yet" reminded her of almost 6 years ago. That scared the hell out of her.

"Yes, you may see him for a few minutes. He lays in room 254. Nurse Summers will take you to him. You'll see me there to check upon him."

"No doc whether you like it or not I'll stay with my guy till he has permission to go home. A short while ago I have promised him to stay by his side." Jeannie said determent.

"We will see miss."

The nurse hadn't opened the door yet or Jeannie pushed her aside and ran to Steve. Halfway she stopped. The big bandage around Steve's head frightened her. For a sec she hesitated then she realized her fear was taking her mind over. The same mistake she already had made once. The biggest of her life, never again. She ran further towards Steve. She kissed him on his cheek took a chair and sat by his bed entwining his hand. That felt so good. Here she should be. Mike sat for a while at the other side of the bed. With tears in his eyes he asked Steve to wake up.

He exited as Dr. Hopkins entered with the promise to bring Jeannie a few things for the night. And Jeannie promised Mike to call him as soon as Steve's condition changes for the better or the worse. Jeannie watched closely what Dr. Hopkins did. She witnessed how Dr. Hopkins shone with a light into Steve's eyes.

"Doc what are you doing?" Jeannie asked worried.

"I was checking the reactions of his pupils. They react on the light like they should. So, no brain damage. Now we have to wait when he wakes up."

While Mike had been talking to the doc and had been with Steve the waiting room of the ER got crowded by Steve's PI's and half homicide. They all wanted to know how Steve was doing. Mike felt their fear, especially Bill's, Steve best friend.

"His injuries weren't that severe. Steve just hadn't woken up, he will soon though." Mike spoke. A big sigh went through the room. Bill broke. Tears rolled over his face "One question Mike. Is Jeannie with him?"

"Yes, she is with Steve and she told the doc she won't let Steve alone. And you know she is as stubborn as me. The doc didn't like it. Though I am going to pick up a few things for her and Steve. I will see you in two hours at headquarters. We have a lot of criminals to ask questions and book them."

Although Dr. Hopkins had assured Jeannie nothing serious had happened to Steve, she doubted his words more and more, because Steve hadn't even woken up at midnight. She didn't want to go to sleep suppose Steve needed her. Till 3 a.m. she could keep her eyes open then she fell in a deep sleep. She didn't hear Steve call out to her or didn't feel cupping her face.

As Steve opened his eyes, he didn't know where he was. Looking left of him he saw Jeannie. The light from the hall shone on her face. He called her name to no reaction. Then he cupped her face. Steve had to smile. Typical Jeannie once his angel fell asleep a bomb could explode next to her she wouldn't awake. He decided to try it with a kiss. Bending towards her wasn't a good idea. He felt sick, dizzy and his head pounded like hell. He laid back quickly and pushed the button. Within two minutes a nurse stood by his bed. Gladly she brought Steve some strong pain meds. After taking them, he dozed off and made sure he was still asleep when Jeannie woke up at 6:45. She stroke his hair softly while she kissed his lips tenderly and whispered: "Honey please open your eyes." Since Steve had heard her, he answered with a long kiss too. Jeannie though thought it was whisfull thinking and looked up with eyes filled with tears and she looked straight into Steve's green eyes.

"Steve, I love you. You won't ever know how much I love you. I got you back" Jeannie yelled pretty loud. She crawled aside him and kissed and caressed him. A nurse who wanted to check on Steve closed the door and gave them privacy. As she returned Jeannie called Mike to tell him the good news and Kevin at No Stone Unturned. Three days later Steve may leave the hospital. Mike picked both his kids up around 4 p.m. At DE HARO Street all his friends were waiting for him. After two hours Steve had to lay down, again a terrible headache. For this case he got a prescription for pain meds. Those headaches would come and go for the next 6 weeks. Till then working out of the question. Now he and Jeannie could start planning their wedding and decide where they would live.

The answer to the last question was simple San Francisco. Both wanted to live there and raise their kids. And what about their first Stephanie. Steve had to go and find her grave. That would be the first he would do after those 6 weeks. How would they let Stephanie have a part in their lives and wedding? Since a wedding before Christmas wasn't realistic, they decided to marry at the day of her birth April 9th. Besides they had time enough to find her.

Every year before Christmas Steve had the habit to visit all his agencies to thank them for their good work and handed each of them a bonus. Now he would visit a few before and a few after New Year. To Steve's surprise Jeannie insisted to keep him company. His agencies in LA, Phoenix, Denver and Dallas they visited before. New York, Chicago, Philadelphia and Houston were planned after in this order. They didn't come far. New York would be the last city at least for now. When they landed at John F. Kennedy Airport and they stood up Jeannie collapsed. Steve carried her outside. Feeling the icy cold air, she came around however walking was still no go. She felt extremely sick and dizzy. Worried Steve sat her in a cab to ask the driver to head for the ER of a hospital.

Not being the only one who felt sick Jeannie had to wait two hours at least. That was probably too long. Suddenly Jeannie collapsed again. Immediately a nurse and a doctor came with a wheelchair and rode her into one of the examination rooms. Dr. Brenda Hall examined Jeannie thoroughly included a blood test and a urine test. An hour later the results were there. Dr. Hall congratulated them with their pregnancy. Although Jeannie was just 7 or 8 weeks along Jeannie's low blood pressure during the long flight made her faint. Both were pleasantly surprised.

It made them laugh and cry at the same time. It reminded them of their first daughter Stephanie. Steve had to do what he had promised Jeannie and Stephanie. "Honey time to take you the first flight home to tell grandpa. And I will fly as soon as possible to Tempe."

After landing in SF they took a cab to drive them to Bryant Street to bring Mike the great news. At least they hoped Mike would share their feelings. At San Francisco International Airport Steve had bought a SF49'ers baby outfit.

Delighted to see Jeannie and Steve nevertheless noticing the white pallor of Jeannie made him think the worst. Once, 14 years ago, his beloved Helen came back earlier from a trip to her mother looking as white as Jeannie now. She had discovered that big lump in her breast and her mother's physician, who had examined her, told her it was probably malignant.

"Sweetheart are you sick? What has happened that you two have returned yet." He asked very worried.

"No Mike I am just tired from the long trip. And there is something Steve and I have to tell you" Jeannie handed Mike the gift saying: "Unwrap this and you know the reason why." Mike tore the paper open and held the little outfit in front of him. His kids saw him thinking. He didn't seem to make the connection. As Steve wanted to tell, in fact it was too early to tell everybody. It was better to wait after the third month and that wasn't a guaranty.

"My God I am going to be a granddad. Kids congratulations. Jeannie how are you feeling you look so pale? How far are you along?"

"Almost two months Mike. I feel okay only my low blood pressure can be of importance of my well-being." Jeannie answered beaming.

"Can I tell the others, kids?"

"No Mike wait till we have past the fourth month. We will feel a lot safer." Steve spoke sincerely "And watch her while I am off to Tempe to find our Stephanie.

"Don't you worry son." I will watch like a mother hen over her. No one will harm her."

That night Jeannie and Steve felt even more connected than before. Entwined they fell asleep. To awake as the alarm of the clock radio went off. For Steve's feelings far too soon. Still he had to get up he had to arrange a lot at the agency before he would take off to Tempe. First, he asked Kevin Kramer to make sure Jeannie and he got the right papers to rebury Stephanie beside Helen Stone, Jeannie's mam, if he would find her grave. Steve knew Kevin was the right guy for the job. As Steve looked at his watch it was 10:15. That would mean in Phoenix it was now one hour later. In Chicago and Houston 00:15 p.m. and in Philadelphia 1:15 p.m.

Who should he call first? Steve choose for his agency in Phoenix. To exhume their daughter, he needed the right legal papers. As far as he was informed you got to have permission from the local authorities, a nice task for his men and women in Phoenix. They would arrange all for him, again a step closer to getting her home. Steve imagined how Stephanie would have looked like when she would have lived. He saw a little copy of Jeannie and smiled. Next, he dialed respectively the numbers of his agencies in Philadelphia, Houston and Chicago to explain them why he and his future wife hadn't showed up. He thanked them for their good work yet and told them they would get, their bonusses together with their salary.

He almost forgot to arrange a flight to Tempe for tomorrow morning. And to dot all the I's and cross the t's he would Jeannie ask again the name of the hospital she gave birth to their daughter and the name of her gynecologist. He had written them down correctly on a paper: The White Cranes Medical Center at 2050 S Dr. Cottonwood and Dr. Hall after Jeannie told him the names.

"I wished I had the courage to go with you Steve." Jeannie said when they went to sleep.

"Angel you know you can't better not fly at this moment. I keep you and Mike posted. If it is necessary, you still can take the first flight to Tempe." Steve responded.

Around 8 a.m. the next morning Mike and Jeannie brought Steve to SF International. They waited till the plane took off. Mike noticed a kind of struggle inside his daughter. Tears in her eyes of probably letting Steve go alone and the hand on her belly, protecting what was growing inside of her. The first she hadn't been able to protect. The love of her life was searching for her now to bring her a lot closer. Mike laid his arm around her shoulder and lead her to the car.

On the way back to DE HARO Street, Jeannie had still two days of, they heard the anchorman of the news say: "People watch the news at 8 p.m. Great news. The SFPD and the NYPD have won a huge battle. They made an end to a whole network of drugs and human trafficking. With all the evidence they gathered these men will go behind bars for a very long time. It started a few months ago with freeing David Taylor after his wife payed ransom. How and what Captain Carpentier of SFPD, Captain Morgan and the DA's would tell during half an hour interview.

"Mike did you know that?" Jeannie asked.

"No sweetheart that is new to me. I might will get memo today otherwise we'll watch it together."

While Mike headed for Bryant Street Jeannie decided to do the laundry till Steve had called her, he had arrived safely. Then she would take her car and peak at a few houses here in SF and Berkeley. One down DE HARO Street looked very promising. It had a garden, where kids could play. At last around noon Steve called her from his hotel. He would eat a bit, freshen up and drive in his rented car to White Cranes Medical Center. Both were glad to hear each other's voices. As Steve hung up Jeannie had forgotten to tell him about the expected news.

For a chance Mike was home around 7 p.m. to listen to the 8 o'clock news together with Jeannie, who told him happily that Steve had called and that she had seen a beautiful house in Berkeley the best option after the house here in the street. If Steve would be back, they could view the house the three of them. Mike was glad to notice his daughter being rather relaxed.

It was 8 o'clock news time before they realized it. The banging of the clock told them. Mike switched quickly the TV on. Right on time. The anchorman of KGO-TV was introducing the SFPD and NYPD Captains of Narcotics and Vice, who were at the Hall of Justice in New York.

"Gentlemen what big news do you have for the people in the States and especially the people pf SF and New York." Bill Evans the anchorman asked.

"I will give my colleague Carpentier the honor, because there it started." Captain Abrahams of NYPD spoke.

"We, the SFPD in cooperation with the NYPD, were able to inflict the drugs and human trafficking world a big blow. The big bosses will disappear for a long time behind bars. And the biggest of them all is David Taylor with whom started this route. Mr. Taylor got kidnapped on his way from New York to San Francisco. His second wife in SF hired "No Stone Unturned". A PI agency one of the PI empire under the leadership of Steve Keller, who we owe a lot. He and his men found the evidence to be able to apprehend Taylor and his friends and were Taylor was kept also after his first wife payed a ransom. Steve Keller a former SFPD inspector, one of our best, instigated all of this. The maires of SF and NY are both very grateful to him. I have tried to contact him but according to his employee he was working at a new personal case."

"The streets of San Francisco and New York are a million times saver thanks the police and Steven Keller's team. We can sleep less afraid so better. Now the weather forecast for tomorrow." Bill Evans ended the broadcast.


	9. Chapter 9

The Final Chapter

His daughter and her future husband had played a big part in this. This made Mike feel tremendously proud. It also made something very clear to Jeannie. She had to talk to her CEO's about all concerning David Taylor and her marriage to him. Better said the annulment of their marriage. The ink on the annulment papers had already dried up at the beginning of December last year. She would make an appointment tomorrow morning,

Meanwhile Steve had arrived at White Cranes Medical Center. Once inside he followed the directions to the Gynecology/ birth ward. Steve walked to the nurses station "Nurse I am PI Steve Keller I am here on behalf of my client Jeannie Stone who gave more than 5 years ago birth to a stillborn girl. She has given me the assignment to find her daughter and let her exhume to rebury her in San Francisco where she lives now what her future husband. She is again expecting. That makes her more wanting to have hers and his first born near them."

"Is your client a small dark-haired woman with blue eyes?" the nurse asked curiously.

"Yes, she is. WHY?" Steve answered.

"I was one of the nurses who were working when she gave birth. First not knowing she was pregnant and then losing that child. The young girl was totally devastated after she gave birth. I still can recall what she said as she had the little girl in her arms "Why did you have to die?" I am losing all I love. I lost your dad now you." Both had tears in their eyes. "I will call Dr. Brenda Hall. She was her gynecologist."

Within an hour Steve had the opportunity to talk to the doctor who had been witness of the birth of his girl. Dr. Hall had sensed it right from the start that Steve was the father of the stillborn daughter. Nevertheless, she had kind of bad news for him. Since it was more than 5 years ago the file of Jeannie Stone's stillborn baby girl was stashed somewhere in the hospital archives in the cellar. But she could promise him the next morning she would have arranged admission for him to search for the right file.

After one restless night he returned to White Cranes Medical Center with the hope he could start his research. And Dr. Hall was already waiting for him with the admission in black and white. When he saw the pile of files, he almost lost his courage. He had the hope that all papers would have been filed alphabetical or by year. Neither of them they used. Steve searches for hours and just when he wanted to call it a day he found the file "Stillborn S" With a lump in his stomach he searched till he found the data of his and Jeannie's stillborn daughter; stillborn baby girl 4 months; mother Jeannie Helen Stone 23 years; father Steve Keller 29 years. After obduction brought to undertaker Robinson to bury her at the Double Butte Cemetery; 2505 W. Broadway Road.

In San Francisco Jeannie was on the way over to her CEO's office. She was very nervous. She had a lot to explain to Mr. Leed and Bims.

"Please Jeannie be seated. Why did you want to talk to us?" Bims asked her.

"I think you saw the 8 o'clock news last night. Listening to it I believed I had to do some explanations about my relationship with Taylor."

"Yep we saw that news item. From P&O we know that you aren't Mrs. Taylor anymore since December last year." Mr. Leed answered calmly: "And as you will know by now, we like to trust our employees as our clients."

"You can trust me. All my bonds with David Taylor are broken. My marriage to David Taylor has been annulled. For the record I was never married to him. And what is even more important I never knew or was involved in his business. My hands are clean." Jeannie responded convincingly.

"We believe you Jeannie. We never have doubted your loyalty to our firm."

"And there is one thing I wanted to tell you. I am engaged to be married to the most amazing man in the world, Steve Keller, and I am having his baby. We will marry in the courthouse in April and after the baby is born at the end of July we'll marry in church. We must set the date yet". Her eyes twinkled like 1000 stars while she spoke.

"Jeannie, I believe you finally have found your through soulmate. At least your eyes tell me that." Mr. Bims said.

"I have. We were supposed to be together." Jeannie responded. Relieved she left their office. That felt as good news. More good news she would get that evening from Steve telling her he already knew where Stephanie was buried. Tomorrow morning first thing he would pay her undertaker a visit. Tears flew again down their faces. Steve had to hung up after. He couldn't comfort Jeannie through the phone. Besides he could hardly handle his own emotions. Mike who was home comforted her a bit.

As Jeannie went to bed Mike called Steve to see how Steve was doing. Expecting his son might need someone to talk to. Mike was right. Steve didn't try to hide his feelings when he heard Mike's voice. Steve knew he wouldn't have to keep up a facade.

"I don't know what I will do when I find her grave Mike. People who see me will think I am a loony. I don't care. When my girl was born, I wasn't there for her now I am."

"Son cry if you want to." Mike replied.

"Mike tell Jeannie I love her and as soon as I find our daughter's grave, I will call her asap."

"Steve I will tell her. Sleep well." Mike hung up.

Tossing and turning Steve saw the time crawl. Around 7 a.m. he fell asleep. He should have stayed awake though. He had planned to be at the undertaker Robinson at 9, opening time. The ringing of the phone next to his bed awoke him almost noon. It was Jeannie telling him she loved him more than he ever would be able to imagine. If he needed her now, he had to tell her, she would pick the first plane to Tempe. Steve answered it was very sweet of her, but this he had to do on his own. He had left Stephanie and her standing out in the cold on that April 9th. He would call her right afterwards. Steve jumped out of bed, showered, dressed and jumped into his hired car to head for the Tempe Mortuary at 405 E Southern Avenue of the undertaker Robbins.

As Steve parked his car at their parking lot, he got more nervous and emotional by the minute. However, inside he had to keep his appearance up. The undertaker didn't have to know he was the father of the child. He was the PI, who stood up for the mother. Steve got out of the car sighed deeply and entered the Tempe Mortuary.

"Good day sir I am Mrs. Robbins how can I help you?"

"I am Steve Keller, a PI, I am here on behalf of my client Miss Stone. Almost 6 years ago on April 9th she has given birth to a stillborn baby girl. Mr. Robbins, I presume your husband, has buried the girl assigned by Dr. Hall of White Cranes Medical. I have accepted the assignment to find the babies grave. And if I will let her exhume and bring her over to SF to bury her there. Steve was astonished by himself. How he was able to stay professional, keep his personal feelings out of the question.

"Mr. Keller, I think this is something my husband only can tell you. There is one little problem. He will be out till 4 p.m. this afternoon. Give me your phone number I will let him call you as soon as he got in. Steve returned to his hotel disappointed. To kill time, he would eat lunch and dinner at the same time. Another problem. The lump in his stomach and throat made it impossible for him to eat. So, he paced up and down his room counting every minute till Mr. Robbins called at exactly 5: 05. Since it was already that late. Since it was that late Steve made an appointment with Robbins for 9 a.m. the next morning. He filled Jeannie in by phone.

Chapter 19.

For Steve the morning couldn't come as quickly as possible. He still couldn't eat. That didn't bother him. As he entered Tempe's Mortuary Mr. Robbins walked immediately towards him.

"Regarding my wife's description, good looking and well-dressed young man early thirties, you have to be Steve Keller PI." Mr. Robbins spoke shaking Steve's hand.

"Yes, I am Mr. Robbins. Did you wife tell you why I wanted to talk to you?"

"No not exactly. The only thing she told me it concerned a stillborn child."

"Okay. My client Jeannie Stone gave April 9th six years ago birth to a stillborn girl. You have buried the baby in order of White Cranes. My client wants to have the baby buried in San Francisco close to her." While Steve spoke, he had to swallow.

"I have to check my files. Follow me into my office. The stillborn were mostly buried at a dark place at Double Butte Cemetery. While you drink a cup of coffee, I will look it up so we can drive to the cemetery." Steve hadn't drunk his coffee or Mr. Robbins had found the right file.

"It is wise to file all clients per year and alphabetical. My mother has taught me that. And it pays off in the business" Robbins said to Steve smiling. Robbins opened the file, read it and looked rather peculiar to Steve, who felt the undertaker's eyes observing him.

"Do you have any questions Mr. Robbins?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. Your name is Steve Keller isn't it?" Steve nodded. "Are you sure you are more than the PI searching for? I just ask because the father of the baby is called Steve Keller too. What a coincidence don't you think?"

"And what a difference does it make?" Steve responded.

"Yes, it could speed the things to exhume her to rebury her a lot up. Your signature on the application form will be enough otherwise the mother will have to come over here to sign. Within 5 days it can all be settled."

"Yes, I am the father of the child. In those days I had to fight for my life too with one difference I made it."

"Thank you for your honesty. I will take you to her and leave you alone for a while. After that we will fill in the forms in to take her home with you." Steve took Mr. Robbins's hands and squeezed them gracefully.

However the Double Butte Cemetery was only a few blocks away it felt still for Steve like a thousand miles. At the Cemetery he followed the undertaker. In the least maintained corner of the cemetery Steve saw little crosses in one row. Mr. Robbins pointed at Jeannie's and his daughter's grave written on the cross: Angel Stone 04/10/1974.

"Mr. Keller I will see you within an hour in my office.'' He laid a hand on Steve's shoulders squeezed it and left. Steve could keep his appearances up till Robbins was out of his sight. He fell on his knees crying "Sweetheart daddy is finally here. I am so sorry. I wasn't there for you or your mother when you two needed me badly. Stephanie I can't tell you how much I love you. You will always have a special place in my heart. I will try to make it up to you. Your mother and I will take you home to SF, close to us I promise you." His face his shirt was soaking wet by his tears. An older woman who passed him asked "Young man what a sorrow after all these years. He or she must have been special"

"Mrs. Yes she is. She is our first born."

"Son remind you and your wife have an angel in heaven, who will watch over you forever, up there."

"I know. However, I had her rather with me."

"She is with you in your heart young man." Steve smiled faintly and headed for his car to go back to Tempe Mortuary. After filling all the forms Steve drove to his hotel to call Jeannie that they could take Stephanie home within five days. She would fly to Tempe over two days, Friday evening, and Monday they would fly home with their beloved daughter if all legal papers were in order. Steve had to verify that in Phoenix and San Francisco. He would give his people a call.

His men in Phoenix can assure him he and Jeannie can fly with Stephanie to SF in a Cessna 172. And Steve's right hand in SF Kevin Kramer had made the arrangements to rebury Stephanie near her grandmother. Knowing this it felt like a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders. Now he had to wait till Friday evening till Jeannie would come.

Thrilled to see her Steve lifted her up and kissed her long and passionate between all people at the airport. Jeannie answered with a kiss whispering "We have missed you too"

"I missed you two too" Steve answered laying gently a hand on her belly. A few minutes after entering their hotel room service brought what Steve had ordered little buns with chicken, beef and cheese with salad and hot chocolate with whip cream. It tasted both very good. After they took a quick shower, they crawled in bed close to each other skin on skin. Steve woke up as first. He watched Jeannie sleeping. A strong feeling of love came over him. He had to kiss her on her lips and on her belly saying "Little one I will always protect you the way I should have protected your sister Stephanie ". Words Jeannie had heard awakening.

"Steve Keller, I love you. Come here so I can hug you." Jeannie responded. Despite their good feelings they realized why they were in Tempe. Together they visited Stephanie at the cemetery. Great sadness took their emotions over.

All was arranged that Monday. Stephanie would be exhumed at 7:30 a.m. in the presence of the coroner, a man of the courthouse and her parents, Jeannie and Steve. With the coroner's car they rode to the airport where the Cessna 172 with pilot was waiting for them. Jeannie and Steve went aboard to land 1:34 hours later at SFO, where Mike was waiting for them with a funeral car to take them all to San Francisco National Cemetery to bury Stephanie. Brianna, Bill, Dan, Norm and father Scarne were waiting for them with a beautiful bouquet of white and yellow roses. Father Scarne said a few words and blessed Stephanie Stone-Keller. Again, tears flowed abundant, but now also of Joy. Stephanie was finally home. After the little ceremony they all went to DE HARO STREET to talk while they ate and drank a bit.

A big hurdle was taken. Now it was time for the nice things. Jeannie and Steve's wedding in the courthouse, the birth of their baby and the wedding in the church. The date for the courthouse wedding was already set. Now who would be Steve's best man and who Jeannie's maiden of honor.

Easy to answer for both. Mike would be Steve's best man at both weddings. Still in church he wanted to ask Bill and Patrick to support Mike. Jeannie would ask Brianna at the courthouse and in the church as Maiden of Honor and as second and third bridesmaid Janice and Irene. It was a luck that Jeannie and Janice hadn't lost contact through the years, even it was once or twice a year. Janice and her husband worked often abroad. As they had set a date for the wedding in church, she would contact Janice asap.

Since Jeannie was due on July 20th and the baby could be born earlier or max 10 days later. A whole month to adjust being a mom and a dad had to be long enough. She would choose her wedding gown now, so they had to alter it than eventually. They would marry on Saturday September 6th.

Two more important to decide about where will the Keller family live in SF near grandpa: Mike or in Berkeley and where will No Stone Unturned headquarters be? After viewing both houses Jeannie and Steve decided to buy the house in DE HARO STREET. Mike could drop by whenever he wanted. Now was SF as headquarters only an option. At first his employees were disappointed. Eventually afraid to lose their job. No one had to. All stayed the same their boss wasn't less present. He even suggested who wanted could move with him to SF. No one wanted. Steve didn't mind. He told them he expected them on his and Jeannie's wedding like their co-workers in SF and Phoenix. The others further away were invited too but they could choose also for a day off.

Their house was redecorated and furnished like Jeannie and Steve wanted even the nursery at April 9th when Mike kids said "Yes I Do" in front of the peace judge in the courthouse. After the ceremony they took all their guests to dinner.

At the end of June Jeannie could hardly sit or walk anymore. She looked almost as round as a balloon. The heat didn't help either. For her the baby could come earlier. Steve and she would be happy and relieved when he or she would lay alive and kicking in their arms. Jeannie payed a lot of attention to her baby's movements.

In the night of July 2nd, she awoke with excruciating bellyache. It became regularly very hard. Jeannie recognized it as contractions. She woke Steve "Babe I am in labor. We have to go to the hospital." Steve dressed grabbed her bag and almost went to the hospital without Jeannie. She had to yell "Steve not so fast. Aren't you forgetting something?" Both had to laugh.

Once inside County General at the Baby Ward the baby was born; a little girl with a lot of blond hair. She cried out loud. The young mammy and daddy couldn't be happier. While Jeannie was breastfeeding Kimberly, Steve called Mike first and then the rest.

On September 6th, when Jeannie walked down the aisle in the Chapel of Our Lady, filled to the last seat, Steve was waiting for her with Kimberly in his arms sleeping like a rose. After their vows and blessing of Father Scarne, Kimberley was baptized. Before Jeannie and Steve joined their guests at their wedding party bride and groom visited mam and daughter at the San Francisco National Cemetery.

The party went on till 2 a.m. closing time. Meanwhile the newlyweds had already left for their honeymoon, one week in Lake Tahoe. Mike and Eileen would look after Kimberly.


End file.
